The King and Queen
by Arwen Kurama
Summary: The hidden and tragic love story of Youko Kurama, the king of thieves, and young Arwen Amata, who becomes Arwen Kurama, the queen of thieves.
1. Arwen Amata

**Author Note: **Please be kind on reviewing this chapter. I put it up over three years ago. I have spell checked it recently, but I have not and will not change the original chapters just to please people. Read the early chapters with the understanding that my writing abilities have changed drastically over the years making the story more interesting and better written as you go on.

Also as any woman, understand that I'm a hopeless romantic, so if you don't like it, bite me! **Please don't even bother reviewing if all you have to say is you simply hate it and hate me and you just want me to die a horrible death! I take that shit personal and if you do review like that and you didn't do it anomalously, go ahead and block me because hell hast no fury like a seriously pissed writer. **As to correct one insignificant and highly rude reviewer the name Arwen is not just from LOTR, it actually has meaning of it's own. It means fair and noble maiden. And Amata is derived from the Latin word Ama, which means love. **So I did not steal the LOTR character!**

**With that established any constructive criticism is welcomed and take with utmost respect and gratefulness.** Any pure praise is also enjoyed. I love to chat with my story's readers. Now to end this note I will close saying this; **I do not own any of the known characters in this story (such as Kurama, Yomi, and Kuronue), but I do own most of the unknown characters. Any unauthorized use of my characters will result in again a seriously pissed off writer.** Thank you for reading this. Please enjoy the story.

~AK

**The King and Queen**

**Ch.1- Arwen Amata**

It was 972 when a beautiful baby girl was born on the 31st of October. Her demon father, human mother, and 6 year old sister were so proud, but little could they predict her wild future. She had blond hair and green eyes just like her mother, Brianna. They named her Arwen. Her sister, Regina, had curly, dark grayish-blue hair and blue eyes. She looked more like their father than Arwen. Their father was a Domini demon with black hair and blue eyes. His name was Neo Amata. He'd met their mother 9 years ago, while she was a Spirit Detective, which lead them to fall in love and get married.

Four years later, the family expanded again with another baby girl. This one had bright red hair and deep green eyes. They named her Ceala. She was born on the 7th of August. Neo was happy with his family, but feared for their safety. The Domini demons had been rulers of a significant portion of the Demon World. He himself was a direct descendant of one of the greatest kings, he inherited many things. Yet among them was a special jewel. One that had such mystical powers he kept it hidden.

Many demons had already tried to take it from them, but had no luck.

Neo was too powerful, like most male Domini demons. But he feared that his daughters would be cursed with limited powers because that was the way the females were. He soon learned it was not the case with Regina. She learned she could create and control the weather at about age of 10, which was the average age for a Domini to come into their powers. On her 14th birthday, which was the 26th of September, he came through the house panicked. He'd always keep their riches packed in case they had to leave. He hitched up the wagon and sent them all off. Before he did he passed the jewel onto eldest daughter telling her, "Regina, guard this with your life. Now go with your mother and sisters quickly!"

That was the last time he was ever seen by them. A demon named Ansatsu had killed him, later discovering Neo didn't even have the jewel. The girls and their mother were far from their Scotland roots now, but they settled in a small town in the Kingdom of Denmark. They hid the jewel along with all their other treasures in the basement of a small farm house. Soon Arwen discovered she could create and control plants and animals.

When Regina was 19 she fell in love with a human. They courted for a year before marrying. And at the age of 10, Ceala learned she could create and control fire. But just as life seemed good for the Amatas, Regina's husband got sick, and died. Regina went back to live with her mother and sisters, but at 22 found herself responsible for 16 year old Arwen and 12 year old Ceala when Ansatsu killed their mother and took all their possessions. She moved them back to Scotland and back to their old little house, their only inheritance from their human family. Yet she was left with only Ceala to take care of. Arwen left to retrieve the jewel.

In her mind she was most suited for it. She was the most powerful, and better with a sword. She searched the Demon World for nearly a year before she discovered Ansatsu had been killed by Yoko Kurama, the great fox demon, king of thieves. She searched for him now. The first time she saw him he was bathing in a stream. She quietly peered down at him in the moonlight of the demon world.

'Wow!' she thought to herself noticing every detail of his fine body. 'He's so handsome!' She was mesmerized by his fine body. His long, silver hair glimmered. Suddenly young Arwen felt unknown emotions stir inside her. Losing focus she broke a twig under her hand. She gasped and jumped back as he turned to see what made the sound. When she gathered the nerve to look back through the bushes he was gone. 'Damn it, where'd he go?'

All of a sudden she felt an arm lock around her neck, then one around her waist.

"Who sent you?" said the voice of Kurama. She was terrified he was going to kill her.

"No one." she replied. He surveyed her, and let her go. She turned around to him. He was only haft dressed. 'Oh, no! He's even more handsome up close!' she thought.

"Go home, little girl." he said turning away. She was outraged.

"Little girl?" she shouted. "I'm not a little girl, I'm 17."

'The nerve of him!' she thought. He turned back to her.

"Okay 17, go home!" he said. Then he disappeared into the woods. As he walked away he couldn't help but think she was rather cute. Arwen stood there frozen in fear and rage and… something else.

She waited a week before confronting him again. This time she was prepared for anything. She found him at the same stream about to bathe. She jumped out from the bushes sword in hand.

"Do you insist on stalking me?" he said a bit irritated.

"Ooh!" she said madly. "I'm not stalking you! I've tracked you down because you have something of mine!"

"Why didn't you say so last time?" he said mockingly. She blushed. She knew why, but she refused to admit it.

"I wasn't prepared to fight you last time!" she snapped.

"Fine! You wish to fight me, then you may fight me!" he said again irritated. Vines jumped from the ground grabbing Arwen's ankles. She summoned a pack of wolves to surround Kurama. As they surrounded him, she sent the vines back in the ground. "You're more powerful than I thought. What's your name girl?"

"Arwen Amata." she replied. Kurama seemed surprised for a moment. Seeing he was distracted, she jumped at Kurama as the wolves did too. The tree branches grabbed the wolves as he jumped out of Arwen's way. She landed gracefully and made another attempted. At that time Kurama jumped behind her and pierced her right hand with a rose. She dropped her sword. He then jumped to her grabbing her by the hair and pushing her against the tree. She was considerably shorter than him. He was at lest 7' and she was only 5'3". He pressed his body against hers.

"Now!" he said harshly pulling her head back. "I would rather not end your short life so be a good girl and go home!"

"I have no home!" she snapped. Kurama surveyed her while she was pinned between him and the tree. He couldn't help feeling her hot flesh against his. His blood raced through his veins as his excitement grew. 'What I could do to her in this very moment!' he thought. His free hand slide up her hip to her chest. It was then that she found the strength to push off from the ground and kneed him in the groin which made him let go and fall to his knees. She grabbed her sword and ran away. As he was trying to gather himself back up he thought, 'That little bitch!'

'That was too close.' she thought safely away. But she wasn't safe yet. She found the camp and Kurama was not traveling alone. There were ten followers with him. Yomi noticed her immediately.

"Hey, intruder!" he shouted. They rushed after her. She jumped into a low tree to avoid her attackers. As they neared the tree, it shot up growing tall rapidly. When it's growth slowed and she was high above them, she pulled the rose out of her right hand. She glared down at them summoning a herd of horses to charge them as they stared up at her in surprise. Only four managed to get out of the way. She stayed perched in the tree watching, when a dagger shot at her, making a deep gash in her left thigh. The shock and pain caused her to lose her grip and the trees slow growth jerked top a halt. She fell from her safe haven into the lower trees. She grasped a branch, but her grip failed her after a moment. She landed on her feet, but clasped as the throbbing pain of her leg brought her to her knees. She gritted her teeth and looked towards the oncoming attackers. Suddenly the bushes rose around her and they were swallowed by the brush. They were lost in Arwen's plants. As they struggled to become free, she limped out of her small jungle only grabbed by the arm from out of the brush behind her. It was Kurama and he was furious! She began to shake from fear and blood lose.

"Do not attempt that little stunt again!" he snapped. He noticed the state she was in and seemed to soften. He tried to reach out and touch her with his other hand. She found the energy to block it and push his hand away. "It's the stone, the jewel, you are here for, isn't it?" She looked at him shocked.

At that moment Yomi broke free from the entangled shrubs. Seeing his chance he tried to grab her other arm and stab her, but she turned into a green orb. As Kurama grabbed Yomi's arm to stop him, she disappeared.


	2. Dealing With Kurama

**Ch. 2- Deal With Kurama**

Kurama felt her presence everywhere he went, so he never let himself be alone. But one night he wandered off. She appeared behind him from the trees.

"Hey, you," Arwen yell with the sword in her healed hand, "give me back my jewel!"

He stopped with his back to her. He figured out which jewel she wanted. So he intentionally put it in his pocket earlier. He turned with a smirk and tauntingly said, "What jewel?"

He took it out and held up a large beautiful sapphire with a gold frame. "This one? Sorry, I like it, I keep it. And anyway what makes it yours? I stole it from Ansatsu."

"He stole it from me!" she said with rage. "Now give it back!"

She ran at him. He dodged every swing, but she had gotten faster and stronger since last time. The September wind blew gently as they dashed around for a while. Yet finally one strong swing gave Kurama a small gash across his chest. Play time was over at this point. He summoned so many vines at once it overwhelmed her when she tried to force them back in the ground. They grabbed her tightly.

"Seeing as I can't rid myself of you like this, and you are quite good, I'll make you a deal." he said with brilliance. She tried so hard to break free of the vines, but it only weakened her. "In exchange for the jewel I get your service for 50 years."

"What if I say no?" she replied. The vines tightened.

"Well, I can't have a shadow that wants to kill me, so you would be killed, if not now, eventually." he said proudly.

"Fine!" she yelled with frustration. "Now let me go!"

"Not just yet." he replied. Then he walked up behind her and covered her eyes with a blindfold as the vines tied only around her hands and feet. He picked her up and carried her to his secret base. She yelp and felt nervous with his hands on her thighs. She could swear he was enjoying this a little too much.

The followers protested this, but Kurama demanded he have her. She was kept in a cell until he called for her. She was escorted to his office.

"Leave us." he told the others. Now it was just the two of them in a candle lit room. He sat in a large comfy chair as she stood across from him. His desk stood between them. He pushed a paper over. "Sign it, and I'll give you the jewel."

He seemed very soft and relaxed as she picked up the paper and read it thoroughly. He sat in silence just watching her. 'She trying so hard to concentrate. She could be more than my work partner if things work out.' he thought smiling. She glanced at him. Then she put it back down on the table. She dipped the quill into the ink and signed her name under his. As she did, he got up and walked around the desk.

"One last thing." he said picking up a small dagger. He held her right hand in his left. He could see the scare from where the rose went through her hand. Their eyes met for a moment. Then he quickly cut the tip if her index finger and squeezed a couple drops of blood onto the blank spot by her name.

"The jewel." she said holding out left hand. He took it from his pocket and placed it in her hand. "I must return to my family for a week. They will keep the jewel, and I must explain this to them." she said sincerely. He looked her in the eyes.

"One week. Any longer and I will find you and drag you back here." he said sternly. "And you are to call me Master Kurama."

She gave him a slight bow. He wasn't expecting that from her, and she replied, "Yes, sir."

He heard the sadness in her voice. It shook him for some reason. He could tell she hated to submit to anyone. So in that moment he gained a lot of respect for her. He adoringly watched her as she quickly walked out.

She went home to her sisters as quick as possible. Regina and Ceala greeted her warmly. Arwen began to dig through her travel bag.

"I can't stay long." she said. She found the jewel in her bag and gave it to Regina. Ceala and Regina stood there in shock.

"You got it back!" said Regina happily hugging Arwen. But when she let go she had a worried look on her face. "Arwen, why can't you stay long? Is some one after you?"

"No, Regina. The only way I could get the jewel back was to make a deal with Yoko Kurama." she replied with shame.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" said Regina with an unhappy tone. Arwen looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way." she said. "I have to work for him for 50 years."

"50 years?" yelled Regina. "We need you here, Arwen. We can barely make it from day to day, and you're going off with that thief?"

"I'm sorry, but the deal is done. Sealed under a blood oath." she stated trying to dry her tears. "I'll bring you some money."

"You mean you'll steal it?" snapped Regina. Now Ceala began to crying. "If mom or dad were here they'd beat your butt raw for thinking of stealing! You're a disappointment, a disgrace to this family! Just leave!"

Ceala ran to Arwen throwing her arms around her. She was screaming as she cried, "No! Arwen, no!"

"But, Regina-" said Arwen as she stared down into her little sister tear soaked face. This made Arwen want to cry.

"No, buts, Arwen!" Regina yelled. Ceala was wailing now as Regina pulled her away from Arwen. "You are no longer my sister! Get out of this house now and don't you ever return!"

Arwen ran out of the small rundown house feeling the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She was back at the base in four days (much to the surprise of everyone else that thought she ran away). Kurama met her in the halls.

"You're back sooner than expected." he said kindly. She bow her head to him, but was not really caring what he thought. "We have a room for you. Come with me."

He lead her to a huge room with a double door entrance. Kuronue walked to them from a big beautiful dresser. Yet Arwen just examined the room sadly. There was a large beautiful four post bed, and nice green curtains covering the widows and even a private bathing room. Kurama hoped this would make her feel better.

"Hello, Arwen." said Kuronue. "I hope the room is to your liking."

"It's so big." she said walking to the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes!" he said happily. He looked at Kurama. They exchanged a silent 'job well done' and Kuronue left. The dresser was open wide to show off all the pretty clothes. Kurama thought he'd see her smile as she turned back to him, but she only looked at him for a second. Then she turned away as if she was lost in sorrow. She loitered at the bed looking at nothing in particular. He walked up to her facing her.

"What?" he snapped insensitively. "I go through the trouble of getting you all this and you're ungrateful!"

"No." she said hiding her face with her hair. Her voice was cracking. 'Perhaps she just didn't expect this!' he thought proudly. "Thank you. This is lovely, really."

He was about to leave, but found his hand going to her hair. He gently tucked it behind her ear. She looked up at him. Her misty eyes caught him by surprise. Now he turned to leave not knowing how to handle this show of emotion.

"Did you ever have any family?" she asked him out of the blue as he was haft way to the doors. Now he was really caught off guard. 'Why would she ask me that?' he thought as he turned back to face her.

'Damn it, why did I ask him that?' she soon thought. His reply at all shocked her.

"Yes, I did, but only my mother. She's dead now. Why do you ask?"

"Just-" she shrugged, "I don't know." She tried to fight back the tears, but she was distraught. They rolled down as she explained. "My older sister Regina, has disowned me. Now I really have no home or family. She told me I'm a disappointment to my mother and father."

"You did what you had to do." said Kurama in an attempt to console her. "I'll leave you alone for now. You have three days till your first assignment." She nodded as he turned and walked to the doors. And just as he was about to leave, he turned back saying, "By the way, welcome home."

Then he left the room. Arwen's tears stopped from the shock of what he said. Kurama took one more look at her through a crack in the doors, then with a smile closed it.

The next day Yomi came into Kurama's office around mid-afternoon. They had a brief conversation about their earnings on their last mission. So when they were done Yomi turned to leave, but Kurama said, "And what of my newest jewel?" He was referring to Arwen. "Has she come out to eat yet?"

"No." Yomi replied. "Not for breakfast or lunch. Would you like me to tell her you want to see her?"

"Yes." said Kurama. He knew she was sad, but she needed her health. He wanted her healthy. He told himself he only cared because they'd made a deal, but he knew deep down there was more to it. Yomi walked out of his office down to Arwen's room. He knocked on the door. She came to it, cracking it open only a little, and asked him, "Yes?"

"Master Kurama wants to see you." Yomi replied. She nodded and closed the door. He knocked again, and she cracked it open again. "He wants to see you now!"

"I'll see him when I'm decent!" she snapped. Then she slammed the door in his face. She went to the dresser and opened it. She found a great outfit. It was a red corset like top with white trimming at the chest, and jet black pants. They complemented her black boots. She put it on, and stride down the hallway feeling really beautiful. She knocked on Kurama's office door softly.

"Come in." he called. She came in quietly with nervous look. "It concerns me that you didn't eat yet today." She was surprised to hear what he was saying. "Look, you don't eat, you get weak, and then what am I going to do with you?" He stood up and walked around the desk. She stared up at him when he got only a foot away. She began to shake. "I want you to go to the kitchen and eat something right away." he said noticing her shaking.

"Okay." she said weakly. They looked into each other's eyes. He touched her face, just to push some hair out of her eyes again. She jerked away blushing this time. "I'll just go." she said, then she rushed out. As she walked away from the office she sighed. 'Why did he do that… again?' she thought. She went to the kitchen and ate something.

Later on, she was wandering around the base. She heard some noise behind a door. It wasn't a bedroom because there was a window. She looked in to see Kurama practicing with some followers. The door popped open and she stumbled in. They all stopped and stared at her. She looked embarrassed.

"Sorry." she said trying to quickly leave.

"You may stay." said Kurama. She turned back. "Maybe you'll learn something." She gave him an oh-please looked. He smirked.

"Well," he said, "if you're so sure you won't, why don't you show everyone what you've got."

"They might need want to get out a quill and parchment," she said with confidence, " because I'm going to school them." She picked up a staff like the one Kurama was holding, and took a strong opening position. Then she gave him a come on motion. He jumped down on her with a strike, but she not only countered it, but she whacked Kurama in the ribs with one end of the staff after blocking with the other end. He fell to the ground.

"Now you see?" she asked as he was getting up. "My father may have died when I was only 8, and my mother at 16, but they taught me well. My strategy is based on strong hit that don't require that much strength or energy on my part." The followers whispered among each other as they noticed Kurama was holding his side. He was not happy. Arwen dropped her staff.

"Senju!" he yelled. "Your turn!"

The follower nodded his head. He was at lest ten feet tall and he was very buff. He ran at her, so she hit him in the nose with the palm of her hand. His nose began to bleed. She turned her back on them and said, "I think I've made my point."

Senju then grabbed her from behind lifting her off her feet. So she threw all her weight forward, flipping Senju over her. She looked at the rest of them, then she looked at Kurama, who looked pleasantly surprised. He spoke up after a moment. "Leave us!"

They all left quickly, except for Senju, who limped out covering his nose. When they were alone he spoke again. "You're stronger than I thought. Why didn't you used that move on me at the stream?"

"I didn't think about it." she said shyly.

"Oh, so what were you thinking about?" he asked with a scheming smile. She gasped when she saw the look on his face. She turned completely to him with crossed arms and pursed lips. "You're cute when you're angry."

"Ah!" she snapped and stormed out.

At the end of the week she was called to his office for her first mission. She looked extremely nervous about it, but she was still rather ticked at him.

"We're going to extract a few sacred stones from a secret tomb." he stated. 'At lest we're not robbing a house.' she thought. She'd heard the stories from other followers. "We'll be leaving tomorrow right after breakfast, so get a good night's sleep. I guarantee it won't be easy on the road." She nodded and walked to the door. Kurama stood up from his chair. A rose went into the door almost hitting Arwen. She nervously turned around. He was getting closer. There seemed to be no emotion on his face. "You never answered my question. What were you thinking about that night at the stream?"

"I was intimidated by you looks. " she said softly. "I admit it, but I assure you that when I first saw you I was just nervous. Never had a seen a man except my father without a shirt."

"But I was without more than a shirt." he replied. She went bright red.

"True, in the stream you could have been." she stated. "I couldn't see through the water though."

"Would you have like to?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm a lady!" she snapped at him. She was angry again. "I didn't even think about such a thing! Honestly when I first saw you I couldn't think, but now I think you are a no good, thieving, scoundrel! And if I had it my way, I would have nothing to do with you!" She stormed out quickly.

Kurama just stood there smiling. 'I like her nerve.' he thought.

As she walked to her room she began to think, 'Well, yeah, so I did wonder about what I couldn't see, but that's no excuse for him to ask me something like that. I bet if I'd said yes, he would've made me see it, and probably touch it. Maybe he'd even-' she stopped herself. 'Why am I getting so turned on! He's a chauvinistic pig!'

When she reached her room she changed into a long silk night gown. No doubt picked out by Kurama. She thought about him again as she was getting into bed. She tossed and turned, eventually going to sleep.


	3. The First Misson

**Ch. 3- The First Mission**

She woke up the next day and met Kurama and the few other followers that were going on the mission. Of course, Yomi was coming, but so was Senju, whom Arwen favored seeing as he didn't seem to hold a grudge against her, Maha, a bouncy young cat-demon, Keto, a dark, unfavorable demon, and Kuronue, who was Kurama's best friend, even though they were very different. She liked the company except for Kurama and Yomi. Yomi was never polite to anyone, and was reckless. And Kurama was just a self-centered jerk. When they left Arwen stayed back with Senju and the others as Kurama and Yomi lead the way.

"Hey, Senju, " said Arwen after a while, "I'm sorry I was so rough on you."

"You showed Master Kurama what he wanted to see." he replied. "No apology is necessary."

"It was rather fun to watch." called Kurama from the front. She cringed.

"Oo! He's such a jerk!" she said softly to Maha, Senju, Keto, and Kuronue. They couldn't believe what she'd just said.

"He just seems so." said Kuronue softly. "He actually fancies you. He finds your stubbornness rather cute."

She looked shocked at this. Senju nodded. He was a tall demon with short black hair and black markings all over. And Maha smiled at her tauntingly. He had orange hair with cat ears and a tail. He was only a little taller than Arwen. He jumped in front and began to speak walking backwards, "Wasn't it clear? Almost everyone fancies you, but master Kurama's been down right-"

All of a sudden he tripped on a stump. They all stopped. Arwen slightly giggled with a 'you deserved it' look upon her face. She gave him her hand, "Need some help?"

"Maha, quit playing around!" snapped Kurama. Keto passed by at that moment not saying a word. his Wispy brown hair was rustled by the wind. His green eyes flashed at Maha and Arwen. He was tall, but not nearly as buff as Senju.

"Master Kurama, why did you bring that cat and that girl? She especially belongs back at the base like all women should!" he snapped darkly. Kurama turned to him looking rather irritated.

"Funny, you ask. I was thinking the same about you." said Kurama cruelly.

"He's needed." said Yomi. He looked at Keto for a second. Arwen noticed that look and at that moment knew why Yomi wanted Keto there. Yomi was gay! The look of surprised on her face made Kurama almost laugh.

"Keto, Yomi, take up the rear." Kurama said. No one argued as the two held back. Kurama grabbed Arwen by the arm gently to keep her with him. She notice the smile on his face.

"Yomi and Keto?" she whispered to him after a while.

"I've known about it for some time." said Kurama quietly. The weird look still remanded on her face. He chuckled softly. "Yomi actually said he loved me at one point, before Keto that is. I told him he wasn't my type. I'm strictly into women."

"Hum." she said not knowing what to say. 'Why would he say that to me? Surely that's not his way of trying to win me over.' she thought. Now she had a different weird look on her face. Kurama laughed softly. "What?" she snapped when she noticed him staring.

"Nothing, nothing." he replied looking away. "You just amuse me." he said looking back. She gave him a glare.

"I don't wanna walk with you anymore!" she said crossing her arms and stopping. Senju, Maha, and Kuronue snickered. So Kuronue caught up to Kurama to leave Arwen with Maha and Senju.

As the two got further ahead Kuronue whispered to Kurama, "She's coming around. Pretty soon she might actually admit that she likes you."

"You think?" Kurama whispered back excitedly. He was about to look at her.

"Don't!" hissed Kuronue. "Enough for one day, Kurama."

Maha smiled wickedly as they walked together. Soon it got on Arwen's nerves.

"What?" she snapped at him. This made both Maha and Senju startle for a second. He looked at her.

"Oh, nothing." he said cheerfully.

"Just tell her, Maha." said Senju. She looked back and forth between them.

"Okay," sighed Maha, "I was just thinking about Kuronue saying how cute you two looked together earlier."

"What?" she choked. "Kuronue!" she yelled. He turned to her going red and laughing. She puffed up with anger. "I would have you know, there is no way in hell that I would even consider him to be a friend! I caught wind that you've said another word on the matter, it will be the end of you!"

Kurama was even laughing at her remark to Kuronue. For days they walked in this order till they reached an ancient tomb. The marks on the outside were the writings of an ancient type of demon. Arwen was baffled by them, but to her they also looked strangely familiar. She examined the walls as Senju, Maha, Kuronue, Keto, and Yomi pushed on the rock some time the five decided to just blast through it. That's when Kurama stepped in.

"There's a way to open the door without force." he said calmly. He went to the markings by it and read to himself, 'The resting place of King Valio and Queen Sapia- blah, blah, blah- those who enter must show their blood.' He stood up and turned to Arwen. "May I borrow your dagger?" he asked her.

She took the dagger out of it's sheath that was around her right thigh and gave it to him. He grabbed her hand pulling her over to the markings which was a little redder than the rest of the wall. He quickly, but gently cut her hand then put it on the symbol to enter. After a moment the rock door creaked open. Kurama lead them inside.

As soon as they were in he began to rap Arwen's hand with a cloth as the others lit torches. She stared at him as he tied it.

"Why did you need to do that?" she asked as he handed her dagger back. She slipped it back into it's sheath. They all stared at them.

"Only the blood of a virgin." he said walking on. She went red. Maha and Senju stayed back with her.

"So your a virgin?" asked Maha with a scandalous tone. She knew what he was thinking. 'Why do all men have to be that way?' she thought. He went on, "If you want to be a woman, I have no problem helping you. Sure it will be a hard task, but I'll handle it."

Up front Kurama was gritting his teeth.

"Would you shut up?" snapped Senju to Maha. "Can't you see Arwen's a lady?"

She nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Senju."

"Arwen!" called Kurama. She came to him dreadingly. "I want you to come with me."

They'd reached a fork in the path.

"Yomi, take Keto, Senju, Maha and Kuronue down the left. I have a feeling you'll find a lot down that way, but Arwen and I must find some special items." Kurama said.

"Why Arwen?" snapped Yomi.

"Be thankful I put you in charge of the others and go!" Kurama roared. He then drug Arwen down the right path. For a little while she was afraid to speak to him because he seemed to be in a bad mood.

Yet she found the courage to ask, "Why did you pick me?"

Kurama stopped walking and turned to her with a softer look. "For one thing our powers compliment each other's, and your rather small. That's good for tight spaces so take it as a compliment in this part of the job. And most of all, I'm just sick of Yomi's bullshit."

They walked on in silence for a while, but then Arwen asked, "So what so important about this tomb?"

"There are two mystical jewels in here." he replied. "And perhaps the swords that strengthen them."

"But is it really that important to have them?" she asked using her torch to burn the webs. "This is ridiculous!"

"No, this is work!" he snapped. "Now stop acting like Yomi and do your job!"

"UH!" she sounded loudly then rushed ahead madly. All of a sudden Kurama felt something. He jumped grabbing Arwen. As they hit the ground spikes came up where she had been walking. She looked shocked. "Why did you do that? We both could have been killed?"

He helped her up. "I'd find it impossible to replace you." he said sweetly. "Besides I'd be out 50 years of service."

She pushed him away and stood a good distance away with her arms crossed. She yelled meanly to him, "Jerk!"

He picked up the torch and walked ahead. When Arwen saw a huge spider she found herself unable to keep her cool and distance from Kurama. She shrieked and ran to him grabbing his arm. He looked down at her with a surprising smile. She quickly let go.

"I just hate spiders." she said nervously. 'Of all the things to fear.' thought Kurama. 'Spiders.' He put his arm around her. 'Oh, no!' she thought.

"I think spiders would be afraid of a spirit fox, don't you?" he said pulling her close. "Your safe as long as you're with me."

'Did he really just say that?' she thought. 'And is he really smiling at me like that? His arm is making me feel so safe and comfy. Wait a minute! Is he trying to seduce me?' She walked with him puzzled at his kindness he was displaying. Then they soon came to a strange room. There was a door ahead. On it was a crest of some sort. It was a heart with three swords in it. One had an earth symbol, one had a fire symbol, and the last had a wind symbol. She walked to it slowly just staring at it.

"I know this!" she said in surprise. He stood back and watched her with an unreadable look upon his face. "My father showed me this crest and told me a story about three demons. One of earth power, one of fire power, and one of wind power. The heart symbolized there oneness in desire. It was to rule the Demon World together." said Arwen.

"What happened to the demons?" Kurama asked. He'd heard this story and had always been fascinated by it.

"They became one demon." she said putting it together. "They started the Domini race!" She looked shocked at the crested, then shocked and angry at Kurama. "We're robbing my grandparents' tomb! We're robbing my grandparents' tomb! This is horrible!" she yelled absolutely panicking.

"Well, I could never figure out how to get in here until you came along." he said calmly. "The blood of royalty!" he said gesturing to her grandly. She became out raged.

"You knew!" she said going to him. "You knew!" she screamed. She pushed him, but he just stood there. She began to hit him thoroughly while shouting, "You knew this was my grandparents' tomb and made me help you rob it? You evil, selfish, ugly, low down, piece of filth!"

He grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. He was looking very stern now. "Look!" he thundered, "Yes, I knew the tomb I was robbing! And you know what you should actually be grateful your here with me because only you can retrieve the two other jewels and the swords."

"Why?" she screamed. "Because you might spire my life if I agree to give you these jewels, and the one you gave back to me! The hell with you! I'd rather die!"

"Open the door!" he thundered. He pushed her to it. She slammed against it, and it began to open. She fell to the floor hopeless and tired. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Kurama pulled her up and dragged her into the golden room where two coffins laid. One was on the left and the other on the right. And in the middle was a stone heart with two real swords in it. There was an empty slot where the third one fit but it was gone. The two remaining held the jewels on the hilts of the swords. They glimmered brightly to the point where Arwen began to walk to them.

"This is your destiny, Arwen." said Kurama softly, no longer holding her. She turned to him. "Do you know how powerful those jewels are? If they were to fall into the wrong hands-"

"Your hands?" she interrupted. She gave him a skeptical look.

"I don't want those jewels." he replied.

"What are your intentions then, Master Kurama?" she snapped.

"You'll find out soon enough that there's a rush involved in finding hidden beauties." he said to Arwen getting closer to her. "Some I keep as trophies, but others I just want recognition of finding."

"And that's all you want?" she asked calmly. He brushed the hair from her wet cheeks, then his hand brushed her neck and chest. Their eyes were locked together. She felt a shiver down her back. Something told her to trust him.

"Well, I have one thing better than the jewels and swords to play with." he whispered. She knew he was referring to her. She tried hard to ignore the comment for it sounded so tauntingly sweet from his lips. "Come on, and take the swords. If you leave them here it puts your family a lot of danger."

She turned away to recover from his touch saying, "Wouldn't they still be in danger?"

"Yes." he replied. He gently stroked her back. She shivered. "But here if someone were forced one of you who's to say that you can stop them. If you take them, you can hide them, or even us them."

She reached out and grabbed one of the swords. It came out with a tug. Then she took the other one out. It was the green jeweled sword. She took her out sword from it's sheath and slid the new sword in. Perfect fit. Then she rapped the other sword with the red jewel in cloth. They began to walk back though the place, and as they were squeezing through the spikes the whole tomb started shaking.

"Go!" Kurama shouted to Arwen who was a little ahead. She was free, but he was still in the spikes. His tail got caught on a jagged one. Arwen rushed through them to free Kurama. As soon as he was they ran down the hall way and met up with the others at the fork who were running for dear life.

"Hey! Put those back!" shouted Arwen about the bags of jewelry and gold. Kurama grabbed her up.

"No time for that now!" he said. "Let's go!"

They went running though the doors as fast as possible and just in time. The entry way caved in. When they were at a safe distance they all dropped.

"I told you not to put your bags on that lever, Maha!" snapped Kuronue.

"Sorry, but they were heavy!" Maha wined.

"You-" shrieked Arwen. Kurama covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled against him.

"Go back to the base." said Kurama. "Only leave two for Arwen and I."

They all nodded and left, but in the distance she heard Maha shout, "Have fun on your honeymoon!"

Kurama uncovered her mouth and said, "We will rest for a little while."


	4. The Amata Residence

**Ch. 4- The Amata Residence**

After a while Kurama stood up and helped Arwen to her feet. Then he picked up the wrapped sword and the two bags.

"Let's get going." he said bluntly.

"Where?" she asked confused.

"To the Amata residence, of course." he replied. Without questioning him, she lead him to the opening to the Human World.

This took about a week. And all during it, Arwen notice Kurama was acting a little strange. When they finally reach the portal she confronted him.

"It's been so long." said Kurama looking at the portal.

"Master Kurama, what are you not telling me?" she asked.

"I think we're being followed." he replied in a whisper. Then he walked through it. She rushed after him. When they reached the other side, he pulled her into the bushes. They hid there for a moment. Then out walked someone. It was Kuronue! Kurama stood up pissed.

"Kuronue!" he yelled. He turned to Kurama a little shocked.

"Kurama, where's Arwen?" he asked. She popped up. "Geez, you two couldn't wait to get to a room!"

Arwen crossed he arms. Kuronue grinned.

"I told you to go back!" said Kurama going to him.

"I know," he said lowering his voice so only Kurama could hear. "but you need you know that Yomi is planning something, and I need to know what you're doing."

"We'll talk in private." he whispered back to Kuronue. "Remember the way here, and tell Senju only." Kuronue nodded.

"Arwen, lead the way." Kurama said. She gave Kuronue one more mean look before walking on. She lead them to a small path through the hilly wilderness. Kurama found this land to be oddly beautiful. And soon they came to a little rock house. Next to it was a raggedy old barn that seem to stand out of sheer will. Arwen knock on the door of the house. Ceala opened it slowly, then as she saw it was Arwen it jerked open and she flung into her arms.

"Arwen!" she squealed with excitement. Regina rush over pulling Ceala away.

"Leave, Arwen! Now!" she shouted.

"That's no way to treat your family!" snapped Kuronue behind Arwen.

"Why did you bring them here?! Do you mean to make thing so difficult?!" Regina raved.

"No!" yelled Arwen. "Just please, listen to me!" Arwen begged. Regina looked in Arwen's eyes, then scanned Kurama and Kuronue carefully.

"Fine!" she snapped. "Come in, Arwen."

She walked in with Regina. Kurama was nodding happily to Kuronue then turned to walk in. Slam! The door hit him in the face. Arwen yanked the door open to see Kurama covering his mouth and nose.

"Oh, are you okay?!" she said quickly with worry. 'Wait a minute! Where did that come from?!' she thought. Regina couldn't believe Arwen was so worried about this thief! "Come on."

"I don't want him in here!" said Regina. Arwen looked at her, then at Kurama. He handed her the bags and sword.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"We'll just be waiting out here." he said painfully. She carefully shut the door.

Kuronue laughed.

"That was a good one, Kurama!" he said. "Making her think you were hurt. See how she ran to you without hesitation! She's falling for you!"

"Really?!" he asked with pride. "Ow!" he piped. "Seriously, Kuronue that did hurt!" He covered his nose and mouth again.

After she shut the door a bag slipped from her hand. When it hit the floor it busted open, spilling out gold coins.

"Look, Regina, Arwen brought us money!" said Ceala excitedly. "Just like she promised!"

Regina gave Arwen a stern look. It had been at lest a month since they lat saw each other. It was now late October.

"The leaves sure are beautiful." she said trying to break the tension. "I've always like this time of year."

"Arwen, where did this come from?" Regina asked. Arwen looked ashamed. Then she handed Regina the other bag and the sword with the red jewel.

"Our grand parent's tomb." she replied.

"You stole from our dead grand parent's?!" Regina yelled "What's wrong with you Arwen?!"

"Look, I didn't know until it was too late. But the jewel on the sword is magical like yours, and so is this one." she said showing them her sword.

"So the legend?" asked Regina.

"I don't know if it's true, but you know as well as I that in the wrong hands these are lethal weapons." said Arwen. Now Regina looked proud. She hugged Arwen tightly.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "Dad would be proud of you!" Ceala joined the hugged. "You'll always have a place here, Arwen!"

"Thank you." said Arwen as they let go of each other. "I must go now."

She hugged Ceala, then Regina.

"When will you be back?" Ceala asked turning to the door.

"As soon as I can." Arwen replied opening the door as she looked at Ceala. Then Ceala ran out the door to Kurama and Kuronue. They seem to be just looking at the leaves, but Kuronue noticed Ceala coming up. She went to Kurama and tugged on his clothes. He looked down at her.

"Kurama, sir? When can Arwen come back?" she asked sweetly. "Can you let her stay for Christmas? Please? She always makes the best cookies and pick out the most perfect tree. Please let her stay. Just for Christmas."

Arwen came up to Ceala and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. Regina slowly slinked up. Kuronue looked at her cutely, then looked away with a smile.

"Ceala." sighed Arwen. Kuronue then looked at Kurama with an oh-let-her-stay look. Kurama looked from Kuronue to Ceala to Arwen to Regina then to the trees again.

"I think I'd like to stay for a while anyway." he stated. "I've never seen such a thing as these leaves."

"Yay!" Ceala squealed hugging Arwen. She smiled brightly at Kurama. When he noticed the way Arwen was looking at him he couldn't help but smile too. He'd never seen her so happy.

"Thank you." she whispered. Then she lead Ceala in. Regina stood there for a while with an intimidating look.

"Few rules boy!" she snapped. "You eat last. No pepping in windows. No coming in unless in the rare case you are invited."

"Anything else, Miss Regina?" Kuronue asked politely.

"Yes." she replied coldly. "One last thing. You will sleep in the barn." She turned and whispered, "With the rest of the animals." And she walked in.

The weeks went on, and Kurama and Kuronue abided to the rules Regina set, but on one mid November night Arwen invited them in. The two sat at the dinner table sipping some warm tea as Arwen began to wash the dishes. Ceala ran in with Regina chasing after her. She hugged Arwen.

"Goodnight!" she said excitedly. Regina looked at the two at the table.

"Oh! Arwen did you have to bring them in?!" she whinnied. Arwen turned to her.

"They needed more blankets and their dinner so I saw no harm." she replied. Regina sighed. Kuronue watched her bounced over to the table and hugged Kuronue. He looked at her and hugged back.

"Goodnight, Kuronue and Kurama." she said.

"Goodnight, little Ceala." replied Kuronue. Then he whispered something in her ear. Kurama had just stood up and was about to take the blankets from the table when he felt arm rap around his waist. He looked at Kuronue, who sat there smiling. Then he looked down at Ceala.

"Goodnight." he said touching her head gently. "Now you should get to bed."

"Kay!" she said cutely running upstairs. Regina followed quickly after one tired look and sigh. Yet at the steps she looked once more to Kuronue. He was looking at her so sweetly. She liked the way he looked at her.

Kurama at the time was picking up the blankets, then he made his way outside. The wind was howling and the moon was dimmed by cloud as he went to the barn.

Kuronue stayed a while. Arwen had an amused look on her face.

"What?" he said as he helped her dry the dishes.

"Nothing." she replied not even looking at him, but she still had the look on her face.

"What?!" he said again. She giggled.

"Ceala has a serious crush on both you and Kurama." she replied.

"I know." he said. "She's a cute little girl, and will someday become a fine woman, but I love someone else already."

"Who?!" said Arwen excitedly.

"I can't tell you!" he said. "It's bad luck to tell another person who you love if you're not in a relationship yet! But I know who Kurama loves! He didn't even tell me! I guessed!"

"You seriously don't mean me, do you?!" she snapped.

"My lips are sealed." he replied. "That's for me to know and for you," he gently tapped her on the nose, "to find out."

Then he walked out. She heard the front door open and shut, but Kuronue didn't leave. He slipped upstairs. Regina had just walked into her room. He followed her in closing and locking the door behind them. She jumped when she turned and saw him, but she didn't say a thing. He went to her with a passionate kiss. Her arms went around his neck as he kissed her lips, cheek, and neck. She returned the kisses. He pushed her gently to the bed. The thunder rumbled loudly as he laid her down.

Arwen went to her b\bedroom on the first floor after putting the dishes away and locking the door. She looked out the window at the old barn which shook from the wind. 'I hope they'll be okay.' she thought.

Soon the rain came down heavily. Lightning flashed and the thunder banged. It woke Arwen. The horses were whinnying hysterically. She went to the window. Part of the barn collapsed. The horses ran from it. 'One, two, three, four. But where's Kurama and Kuronue?!' she thought. A loud knock came at the front door. She lit a lantern and ran to it. When she opened it she saw Kurama standing there drenched with some scraps.

"Kurama, where's Kuronue?!" she asked.

"He never came out." he replied as he held his side.

She pulled him in, as she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just a little hurt." he said.

"Let me run up to the addict. I think I was some of my father's old clothes." she said. Then she ran up and grabbed some clothes from a crate. As she hurried pasted the rooms on the second floor she paused. She went to Regina's door and pepped in the key hole. She could see moving figures on the bed and heard quiet moans. 'Thought so!' she thought. Then she ran down to Kurama, who was in the kitchen.

"Here, change into these." she said to Kurama handing him the clothes.

"In front of you? Arwen I find that highly inappropriate." he joked. She gave him a sour look and left the room. She laid out some blankets on the floor by a fire place. Then she was about to leave as Kurama came in. 'Wow! He looks handsome!' she thought when she saw him in those clothes.

"I squeezed out my clothes in the sink. " he said. Then he handed them to her. She set them on two chairs by the fire. Ha-chew! she heard. Kurama rubbed his nose with his finger. Arwen sighed and fetched two handkerchiefs. She came back just as he sneezed again. She handed him one for his nose and began to dab his scratches with the other. They sat by the fire for a while like this, but Arwen eventually went to bed. And after a while she was joined by Kurama.

"I'm so cold." he whispered. His hair was still so damp. So they cuddled.

"I know where Kuronue is." she said after a while. He was silent, but she knew he was still awake. "He's with Regina."

"That jerk!" said Kurama. "He leaves me out there all by myself for that mean Regina." He seemed to be only haft joking.

Next day, Arwen was up early making breakfast. Kuronue Quietly slipped down the stairs and opened the the front door, then closed it.

"Good morning, Arwen!" he called. "I came to get breakfast for me and Kurama!"

He entered the kitchen. She stood over the stove looking down at the food. Her back was to him.

"Oh, well I'm almost done." she said. "Go on and have a seat."

She turned and looked at his happy, yet slightly tired face.

"Looks like you had a rough night." she said turning back to the breakfast. "So that old barn held up, huh?"

"Oh, yeah!" he replied.

"Really?" she said. He began to think she knew. "Gee, it must have been awfully scary out there in that storm last night."

"Well it was." he said getting nervous.

"So did you leave after you had sex with Regina?!" she snapped turning to face him. He froze in his seat. 'Uh-oh!' he thought. "Cause if you had you would have seen the barn haft standing!"

Kuronue stood up.

"Where's Kurama?!" he said urgently.

"Arwen?" came Kurama's voice, but it sounded congested. He stumbled in. His hair was a frizzy mess. He looked flushed, but red at the nose. And he had some bruises and scraps. "Can I have more tea?"

Even though he had a blanket around him, he was clearly shivering uncontrollably

"Yes, but go back to bed or you'll only get worse." she said sweetly. "And I'll bring you some soup."

"Are you okay, Kurama?" Kuronue asked after Kurama sneezed. Kurama had his mouth and nose covered by an handkerchief, but shot Kuronue a mean look and went back to Arwen's room muttering something fowl. Kuronue looked at Arwen. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes!" she snapped rudely. "But you've got of butt kissing to do! And I don't mean Regina's!"

Arwen took the kettle off the stove and put it on a tray. then she put a steaming hot bowl of soup on. She picked it up and took it to her room.

Regina came down.

"What are you doing in the house still?" she whispered. "I thought you were getting breakfast, then going to talk to Kurama."

"What bad news do you want first?" he said. She looked at him oddly.

"Bad news?!" she said softly. "You mean Arwen knows?!"

He nodded and said, "And the barn is haft standing and Kurama is sick and injured."

"Oh, no!" she said panicking. "This is bad! This is really bad!"

She put head in her hands. At that moment Kuronue embraced her in a warm hug.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm finally done with this chapter! And P.S.- ch. 5 keep the tissues at hand. Someone dies!


	5. Goodbye

**CH**. **5- Goodbye**

Days passed before Kurama got better. He and Kuronue had worked thing out though, and Kurama wished to return to the Demon World. On a cold early December day they agreed to say goodbye to the Amata sisters. Ceala hugged them tightly before they left. Regina met them as they were going. She rapped her arms around Kuronue as she kissed him passionately. Then she place something in his hand.

"Think of me." she whispered.

"Always." he replied and kissed her again.

Regina and Ceala waved to them as Arwen lead Kurama and Kuronue to the portal. When they got out of view Kuronue looked at the pendant in his hand. He put it on with a smile.

"I will never take this off, so long as my heart belongs to Regina." he said to Kurama and Arwen. Then he put it around his neck. At the portal they halted.

"You may stay the rest of this year, if you'd like, Arwen." Kurama said suddenly.

"Really?!" she squealed. She threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much!" Then she quickly stepped back going a little pink.

"Goodbye, Arwen." said Kuronue. They grasped each other's forearms.

"Bye, Kuronue." she replied. A cold sensation seemed to clamped onto her heart as he let go. She watched him go through the portal. Now Kurama grasped her forearm.

"I will see you when you get back then." he stated.

"Kurama, be careful." she said as the feeling grew.

"I won't do anything Yomi would do." he said jokingly. She smiled at his remark ans watched him go through the portal now. She stood there for a moment, but soon returned to her sisters. After their surprise that she was allow to stay they began to design their dream house, and prepare for Christmas.

When Kurama and Kuronue returned to the base they were met by everyone.

"Where have you been, Master Kurama?" Senju asked concerned.

"Where's Arwen?!" cried Maha. Kurama smirked at the thought of teasing Maha about it, but decided not to. "Kuronue and I have been in the Human World." Most of the followers gasped. "Arwen is staying with her sisters a little while longer. She'll be back soon." Yomi came up to Kurama about to ask a zillion question, so Kurama continued to distract him. "Did you know the leaves change colors and fall there? I had to stay and watch it." He glanced at Kuronue, who took over distracting Yomi as Kurama swiftly walked away.

Arwen was happy to be spending Christmas with her family, but she missed her new friends and Kurama terribly. On the 26th of December she left the house and he sisters even though she knew she could stay a little longer. She felt her place was at the base now. When Arwen returned she was greeted by Senju and Maha. She hugged then both.

"Where's Kurama? she asked happily.

"He's not here right now, but he should be back soon." said Maha. Arwen's smile began to fade. "Why do you ask? Did you two get pretty close in the Human World?" Maha raise his eyebrows in a suspicious manner.

"We got a little closer." she replied as she faked a smile. "Don't go picking out wedding gifts. I just hoped we'd have another mission soon." They walked with her to her room. She told them about her sisters and what they did. She even explained Christmas to them. When they got to her room they left her to rest. "See you at dinner." she said in farewell.

During dinner there was a major commotion. Everyone rushed to the doors to find Yomi and Keto injured. Arwen came close to them.

"Where's Kurama?!" she asked almost hysterical.

"He's not here?!" Yomi asked shocked. "I thought he was ahead of us!"

"We were in the midst of a robbery when we were ambushed! We all got out, but separated on the grounds!" said Keto. "They should be here!"

"Where were you robbing?!" Arwen asked.

"The Demon Palace." Yomi replied. Arwen covered her mouth and froze in a fearful panic.

"We must go after them!" called Senju.

"Yeah!" Maha agreed. "Kuronue's our friend, and Master Kurama is our leader!" As Maha rallied the others to get their weapons Senju grabbed Arwen by the shoulders and shook her from her trance.

"Arwen, you must ride ahead!" he said to her. "You are the fastest here, and I know you came help Kurama and Kuronue till we can get there!" She nodded and ran to her room to get her weapons. She created a horse as she exited the base. It was her fastest creation, and it would not fail her tonight. She took into the darkness. It felt like forever for the towering palace to come into view. Soon she entered a clearing to find figures fighting in the distance. She sped forth to see it was Kurama against many powerful demons. At his feet laid a body. It was Kuronue.

"NO!!!" she screamed. Bamboo flew from the ground killing most of the attacking demons. She rode up next to Kurama. He was severely injured.

"He's dead." he said weakly with a deep sadness. She helped him on the horse and took off into the shelter of the forest. When the sound of the demons became a distant noise she slowed the horse down. At a trot, Kurama slide off. Arwen stopped the horse, and jumped off running to Kurama. He was in and out of consciousness. She picked his head up and held it to her chest.

"No, Kurama, don't leave like this!" she cried to him as blood trickled from his mouth. "I love you! Please don't!" He opened his eyes to look into her's. He lifted his hand to touch her cheek. The tears streamed down her face. Suddenly he went limp and his eyes closed. "No, Kurama!!!" she cried. "Come back to me, you jerk!!!"

A light burst from her and Kurama that lit the night sky. She heard the nearing foot fall, and then a soft, but deep gasp of air.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now I'm done with this chap! Please review kindly, and I hope you've enjoyed.


	6. Truth & Decision

**Ch. 6- Truth & Decision**

Arwen looked down into Kurama's eyes, and gently touched his face. He was just staring into her tear soaked face, but now she seemed happy. He wasn't completely healed yet he was alive. That's all that mattered to Arwen. Suddenly Maha and Senju came running to them through the bushes. Senju was caring Kuronue's dead body. The sound of what was left of Darkmord's army drew closer. Now Sangan and Gryphon appeared. Arwen stood up. Then she and Maha helped him up. The men helped Kurama back on the horse behind Arwen.

"Hurry, go!" said Senju. "We'll hold then off!"

"Hold on tight, Master Kurama." said Arwen. He locked his arms around her waist. She clicked the horse on, and they rode off into the night.

They were back at the base in a matter of hours. The doctor of the gang was waiting at the doors with several others. They took Kurama up to his room quickly, and there the doctor tended to him. Arwen had followed them up, but the doctor insisted on being alone with Kurama. She paced in front of the room just worrying about him and the others. It was mid morning by the time Dr. Melchid came out. He was an elderly blue skinned demon. Arwen had always liked him because of his caringness.

"Is he going to be okay?!" she asked. He pushed up his tiny glasses, and looked at her sweetly.

"He will be fine." he replied. He gently grabbed her arm and lead her away from the room. "He must rest, dear Arwen, and we must stand by for the others. Hopefully they will return soon. They went down stairs and waited… and waited… and waited. Most everyone had wondered off from the doors believe they would never return, but on the steps Arwen and Dr. Melchid waited. As the sun began to grow low in the sky, Arwen's eyes slowly closed and she was almost asleep against the stone rails when the sound of nearing foot falls made her eyes snapped open. Slowly the others came through the shrub surrounding the place. Arwen jumped up and ran to them. She followed them in. Senju set Kuronue's body on the floor.

"I need to rap his body first." he said when Dr. Melchid came to him. Arwen brought him white sheets to rap Kuronue in. And as Senju had insisted he sat there rapping the body. By the time he was done the sheets weren't too white anymore. Kuronue's body was so bloody it soaked through several layers of sheets, plus Senju's own blood dripped slowly on the sheets. Arwen cried softly as she stood by. Slowly Senju stood up and walked off to Dr. Melchid's facilities. Arwen walked back up to Kurama's room and stood in front of the door just staring at it. She fidgeted, and was startled by a sudden voice.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Maha with joy. "You and Master Kurama love each other!" She exhaled slowly.

"Well, okay, so I don't hate him, but I never said-"

"But that's exactly what you said in the forest." he said cutting her off. " 'Please don't leave me!'" he mimicked. " 'I love you! Come back to me, you jerk!'"

"Maha!" she snapped. "Go chock on some tuna!"

"As you command, Madam Kurama!" he said mockingly as he walked away. She was about to retaliate, but was stopped by a relieving voice.

"Arwen?!" called Kurama from the room. She abandoned her revenge and opened the door. She saw Kurama sitting up in his bed with bandages covering his chest. "Come and sit." She came in and closed the door. Then she sat down on the edge of the bed not knowing what to expect. "I need you to do something for me." he said firmly, but it had a tone of sadness to it. 'He's not going to ask me to make him feel better with sex, is he?' she thought. 'If he does, I'll just say 'no'. Just say 'no'.' He continued to speak. "I want you to bury Kuronue in that garden of yours in the Human World, please." She nodded. "I also need you to return to the Palace for me. There's a sword there. It's the third sword for the blue jewel. Take it and kill the owner, Darkmord." He handed her a map of the place. "Don't fail me."

"Why are you doing this?!" she asked in disbelief. "Why are you gathering the swords and jewels?!" She grew angry at the thought of what he was planning. "And don't you lie to me, Kurama!"

"I made a promise to your father." he said softly. I met him twenty years ago. He promised me his assets in return for my help. He wished to retrieve the jewels and the swords. I accepted, and quickly I found he was a great ally, that's why I decided to keep the promise even after his death. I've just been waiting for the chosen one. The one he predicted. You."

"Me?!" she replied.

"Yes, you. In the forest you healed me."

"Not all the way apparently."

"You kept me from death. Not many demons have powers like that." said Kurama. "And you have other powers that together make you one of the most powerful demons I've ever met. You have the premonitions, the ability to create and control plants and animals, the orbing, and I believe that this is just the beginning of your rise." Arwen sat there in shock.

"What?!" she said standing up. "Orbing?!"

"When you turned into a green orb and disappeared that night. Remember?"

"That was a one time thing!" she snapped turning away. Then she turned back, "Wasn't it?" Kurama shook his head gently. "And what do you mean by 'just the beginning of the rise'?" Kurama sighed.

"Just do what I ask! The time will come for you to know the answers to your questions." he snapped.

"I want to know now!" she yelled.

"No!" he yelled back.

"I can't do this!" she cried throwing the map at him.

"You have to do this!"

"No, I don't!" she snapped. "I'm not going to do this anymore. I won't get killed over a damn sword, when you refuse to answer my questions!"

"I don't have all the answers!" he admitted sorely.

"Then what use are you to me!" She was about to leave.

"50 years!" he yelled.

"Are you brain damaged or just stupid?!" she called as she turned back to him. "I do this, and I won't be here anymore! I'll be dead, like Kuronue!" She went to the door and as she was about to close it she added, "Now when you've regained what's called common sense, let me know!" Then she slammed the door behind her. As she walked to her room Maha came up to her.

"So how's the cute couple?" he asked She grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Shut the hell up!" she snapped. She roughly let him go and kept walking. He followed her. "Can you not take a hint?!" she snapped again as she whirled around. He jumped back a bit.

"What happened?" he asked.

"After everything that has happened he asked me to return to the palace!" she snapped, then began to walk to her room again. She flung he doors open and stormed in. She grabbed her travel bag and stuffed it. When she reached the entrance everyone was gathered. They whispered amongst each other as she stormed out. Maha and Senju followed. "I need Kuronue's body!" she snapped. Senju nodded and went to get it.

"Where are you going?!" asked Maha worried as Arwen was about to walk through the front door.

"I am going to bury him, then I will find my own path." she replied. "Kurama is insane."

"But you can't just leave!" he snapped as he jumped in front of her.

"Watch me!" she snapped pushing him aside. She summoned a horse again. When she mounted it, Senju rushed out with Kuronue's body. He place it on the back of the horse, and moved away.

"Will you not even consider returning?" he asked sadly. She looked at him for a moment, then rode off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally chapter 6 is up! I hope you enjoy it. Please review kindly. Thanks for reading! ^-^


	7. The Sword

**Ch. 7- The Sword**

In the early light of day, Arwen came riding up to her house. Regina and Ceala rushed out, dismissing their breakfast. As Regina came upon the body Arwen looked as if she was about to cry. She placed the pendant in Regina's hand and quickly embraced her.

"Kuronue?!" she screamed. She pushed Arwen aside and ran to the horse. She unwrapped only a little of the body before she turned away from it and sobbed into Arwen's shoulder. "Not again!" she cried. "I can't do this again!" Ceala hugged her sisters tightly. Arwen stoked Regina's hair softly, and calmly hushed her.

"I will do this for you, my dear sister." she said letting go. She pulled the horse around the back. There behind the house was a small garden, but at the edge of it stood a large oak tree. Two wooden head stones laid beneath the shade of the tree already. One was in memory of the three's mother, and the other in memory of their father. Regina chose not to lay one for her husband because it was too much for her, and she had let go of that pain. It made Arwen want to weep for her sister. She had finally learned to love again, but now Arwen was to lay his body under the tree next to the memorial head stone's of their parents. Arwen worked all day to dig the hole. She used her powers to push the roots aside. In the dust, she lowered the body into the hole, and began to cover it. Last, but not lest, in the moon's fist light Ceala brought her a wooden head stone and a lantern. Regina followed mournfully.

"What do you wish it to say?" Arwen asked as she rose the pick and the hammer.

"Kuronue, my last beloved." she said, then she walked back inside. The two watched their sister go. Arwen sat staring at the wood for hours, and finally was only able to etch in his name. She was normally quite a poet, but all deep word escape her now. There was nothing to describe the great bat demon she had laid to rest. She put the head stone in the ground and took he tired little sister into the dark house. Only a small fire existed in the living room.

"Go onto bed, Ceala." whispered Arwen. She nodded and went upstairs. The Arwen joined Regina at the hearth. She sat in a big chair that used to be their father's. Arwen sat on the arm. "Do you really think you will not find love again?" Regina stared into the fire.

"I do not want to." she replied. "I know I will just end up having more head stones under that tree."

"But you can not give up on love, sister. It is too precious. The last moments you had with Kuronue were such happy moments, weren't they?"

"You do not understand, Arwen! I've buried a husband. Now Kuronue, the man I finally decided to let in after all that, lays under that tree! You do not understand because you do not know love!"

"Yes, I do!" snapped Arwen. "I love-" She stopped herself and turned away. She left the arm of the chair. Regina got up in disbelief.

"Don't you dare tell me you love Kurama!" she yelled. "He is the reason Kuronue is dead! He is the reason you are away from this family that needs you!"

"I don't love him!" Arwen yelled back. "He is the reason Kuronue's dead."

"Stop lying to me, and especially stop lying to yourself!" snapped Regina softly. "You love him!"

"I don't want to!" cried Arwen going to her sister's arms. "He asks the impossible of me! And I fear he does not love me in return!"

"You must stay away from him, Arwen. He will be the death of you. Do not ask me to bury you too." Regina wept as she held Arwen.

After about a month at the house with her sisters, Arwen left them to seek answers to the questions that tortured her mind. Also she wished to not face Kurama if he came around. She looked through the Demon and Human World for almost a year, but found herself no closer to understanding anything about what Kurama said to her. So she returned home to her sisters. When she entered Regina hugged her.

"Has Kurama been here? she asked like always.

"No." Regina replied. The grief had definitely taken it's toll on her she looked pale and almost fragile. "Ceala!" she called up the staircase. "Arwen is here!" Suddenly the sound of quick foot fall resounded. Ceala soon appeared holding a large old book.

"Look at what I've found, Arwen!" called Ceala. She placed it on the tabled. Arwen touched the cover. It was made of leather, and had an ancient Domini inscription on it.

"Where did get this?!" Arwen said in shock. She wasted no time opening the book.

"I found it in the addict in that old chest of father's." Ceala replied.

"How did you open it?!" Regina asked.

"I found a key a few weeks ago and thought I'd try it."

"Was there anything else in the chest?!" asked Arwen.

"No, but it had a trap bottom. It looked like it was meant to hold three swords. Why?"

"Regina, place the sword with the red stone in the chest to see if it fits." said Arwen. Ceala and Regina rushed off to do as Arwen said. As they did that, Arwen looked at the pictures of the three swords. Then there was a picture that puzzled Arwen. It was one being that held the a sword of all three swords. Suddenly Arwen realized something.

"It fits, Arwen! It fist!" cried Regina rushing down, but Arwen and the book were gone.

She was fast on her way to the Demon palace. She hoped she was not too late to retrieve the sword. She rode up to the palace in the evening. The guards surrounded her and her horse quickly.

"I am here on behalf of my fallen royal family, the race of the Domini!" she called. "Let me pass!" At that one of the rulers of the Demon World came out and asked the guards to stand at ease. It was Raizen.

"Come!" he said to her. Arwen dismounted, leaving her sword and book behind to followed him in. When they entered he turned to her. "Why are you here, haft blood?"

"I have come because I have heard that a sword of my ancestors is here." she replied. "I wish to see it."

"To just see it?" he asked not believing her.

"Well I also wondered if Lord Darkmord was around." she replied softly. "I wish to make him a generous offer for it."

"He is, but it would be wise for one such as you to not stay too long here." he replied. "Some might find you a tasty snack."

"Don't patronize me, Great Raizen." she said most confidently. "We both know how powerful the blood that flows through my veins is." He snickered.

"Then stay the night if you wish, but do not expect me to be here to save you. I am returning to my personal palace right now." he replied. He brushed past her still smiling.

Arwen walked the halls in search of the sword or Darkmord. Finally she came apon Darkmord's dinning room, and it was apparent he was as much of a greedy pig demon as others had said. She came in.

"Lord Darkmord." she said with a sight bow. His small group of followers looked on in amazement at how either brave or foolish this woman was. "I have come inquiring about a certain sword you possess. The ancient Domini sword. Name a price and I will eagerly trade you for it." Darkmord took a moment to laugh.

"Trade for a beautiful piece of work like that?!" he said as he laughed. "What do you take me for woman?!"

"I take you for a man that sees reason." she replied. He was insulted by her comment, but only asked for a place to be made for her next to him. When she sat down he looked at her carefully.

"I have all I require, beautiful one. All, but a little she demon like yourself to keep me company." he whispered in her ear. His breath was horrid, and there were things stuck in his yellow teeth. She was utterly disgusted by him, but chose to be smart.

"Really?" she asked in return. "So am I presume that you will give me the sword for my company?"

"Oh, you are a smart one, aren't you?"

"Yes, I like to think so."

"Then after enough of your company the sword is yours." he said slyly.

"It sounds like a fair deal, but I must look at the sword before I commit to that. I wouldn't want a fake." He laughed again.

"After dinner I will show you the sword then." He was obviously too taken with her to know that she was playing him, but after dinner his right hand man followed them to the hall where the incased sword was. Arwen pretended to not notice him. She made sure to act as innocent as ever. It fooled Darkmord, and seemed to be starting to fool the man too, but when they came to the sword the man watched her carefully. "See that crest there. It's not just a Domini crest, but it's a royal sword at that."

"How magnificent!" she exclaimed. She knew she only had a moment. She closed her eyes and called for it. Suddenly in a flash of light the sword transported from the case to her hands. She quickly slashed Darkmord's throat.

"Treacherous winch!" yelled the man. He drew his sword and rushed her, but his sword never touched came near her. He fell to the ground instantly. A familiar figure stood in the passage way.

"Kurama?!" she said in disbelief. He came to her and grabbed her free hand.

"We must go!" he said softly. Then he led her out. When they got to the grounds she whistled for her horse. They jumped on and left the palace quickly. As they distanced themselves from the place they could hear the guards that were after them being left in the dust.


	8. Show Of Emotions

**Ch. 8- Show Of Emotions**

They rode on in silence. When they reached the base, the doors flung open.

"Master Kurama is back!" called on of the men. Kurama got off and walked inside to greet his men. Arwen took the sword and the book with her when she followed him inside. Everyone stared in shock.

"Arwen?!" sighed Maha in disbelief and relief. Yet Yomi unsheathed his sword.

"Traitor!" he called. Suddenly he was back by others.

"Traitor!" Maha and Senju rushed to her side. Kurama stood at the staircase, and stared. "Traitor!" the angry gang yelled again as they pulled out their weapons. Arwen dropped the book and held up the sword she just stole and unsheathed her other sword as Senju and Maha readied for battle at her sides.

"Silence!" yelled Kurama after the group broke out into snarls and curses towards the three. They shut up quickly. "Bring me that sword, Arwen!" he called. She came up to him cautiously and handed him the blood stained sword. "This is the blood of Darkmord!" he called to the group. "She did what I asked! That doesn't sound like a traitor to me!" Arwen put away her sword and ran back to pick up her book. She went back to Kurama, and looked at him pleadingly. "Come." he said softly. They went up to his office together. He closed the door behind them.

"Where have you been?!" he asked.

"I went to bury Kuronue, and look for answers." she replied. "I did as you asked, just not as quick as you wished it too be done."

"You took a great risk! The way you retrieved the sword was the most bold and well thought out plan I've seen in a long while."

"Thank you."

"So you know, I've placed Yomi as my second in command."

"You must be joking!" she snapped. "Everyone knows he's a fool!"

"Well you weren't here, were you, Arwen?!" he yelled from behind his desk. He exhaled loudly then plotted down in his chair. She slowly cam up to his desk.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. She placed the book on it. He glanced at the book then looked to Arwen. "I hope this will make up for the time that was lost." she said softly. He stood up slowly and touched it. Then he came around to Arwen. He stood before her, towering over her. "Master Kurama, please don't stay angry with me." she whispered fearing rage would escape from his unreadable face. Suddenly he did something most unexpected. His arm went around her tightly. He held her against his chest.

"Don't you ever worry me again!" he said fiercely.

"Yes, sir." she replied as she was against him. He then ran his fingers through her hair pulling her head back. Now he did something unexpected again. His lips met her's in a soft and passionate manner. After a kiss that felt like eternity to Arwen he released her. She swayed and steadied herself on the desk as Kurama left the room. "Oh, boy!" she whispered out of breath.

From that point on Kurama sent Arwen on separate missions with usually Senju or Maha. She hardly saw him. She wondered how a man could do something so drastic one moment, then push her away the next. She tried to muster the courage to talk to Senju or Maha about it, but every time she thought about it she went red. It was the year of her 19th birthday that she was sent off with Yomi on a simple mission. All they had to do was collect from a demon that owned Kurama money. Arwen let Yomi try and steal the money in the dead of night, but that didn't work out so well for him. The next day Arwen just walked right up to the demon.

"Excuse me, but I believe you owe Yoko Kurama 10lbs of gold coins, don't you?" she asked in a sweet yet kind of seductive manner.

"Emh." moaned the demon as he looked at her. "Well, I guess I do. Now what do you say we step into my house?" She followed him into his moderate house. Within 15 minutes she was out with the money. She and Yomi returned to the base. They both went up to Kurama's office immediately. Arwen dropped the money on the desk before Yomi could say anything.

"She refused to work with me!" he yelled after a moment. Arwen just stood there ready for another of Yomi's bitch fits.

"Is that true?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, but I got the job done. It's not my fault he's stupid and clumsy." she stated. She gave him a vivid shove-it-in-your-face look and ended it with a 'humph'.

"You're a bitch!" he snapped.

"Sticks and stone." she said mockingly. "You're just jealous that I can get it done right."

"Out!" yelled Kurama before Yomi spouted another word. Kurama took a moment to snicker after he stormed out. "Must you provoke him so. Don't you know that I have to hear it."

"Just tell him to get over it." Arwen said a little defensively.

"Damn it, Arwen." he said getting up. "I don't know whether to scold you or congratulate you. Now come with me. I must be off soon."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when I return." he said as they left his office. As they walked down the deserted halls together Kurama put his arm around her waist. "I have a mission for you. I want you to take some money and that sword to your sisters and visit with them. You haven't done that in a long while. I feel you need it." Before they reached the main staircase he stopped them. He gently put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was nice like the one before, but there was more passion to it this time. Kurama put his other hand on her chest and slowly moved it down her waist. It sent shivers down her spine. He quickly broke away as he heard someone coming and left her standing there.

Arwen did as Kurama said. She took the sword and some money and went to see her sisters. Regina and Ceala were so excited and happy to see her. Ceala was growing up so fast now.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "To think you are my baby sister!" Arwen hugged Ceala again.

"I have to beat the boys off with a stick." said Regina.

"Just deep fry them and be done with it." Arwen joked.

"So where did you go, Arwen?" asked Ceala as they all sat down. She told her sisters all about what was going on. It was fall now reminding her of how long it had been. At the end of her story Ceala looked off dreamingly, but Regina look just worried. "How romantic!" said Ceala.

"No! Not romantic!" snapped Regina. "Not romantic at all! Arwen, you must stay away from him! Every time you are with him, it's like you go stupid! It's bad enough you've decided to go through with the deal you made with him, but don't you dare become his toy!" Arwen looked away. 'How could wanting him be so wrong?' she thought. She knew the answer, but didn't want to admit it to herself.

"But it feels real, Regina!" she moaned.

"How can you possibly tell?!" snapped Regina. "You are new at this game!"

"I don't know." she replied softly. She went red thinking about the kisses. She had some many mixed emotions when it came to Kurama. She got up. "I must go!' she said. Then she rushed out of the house. Ceala looked at Regina in disbelief.

"You chased her off!" yelled Ceala after a moment. Then she stormed up to her room where she could watch as Arwen rode off, back to the Demon World. Back to the base. Back to Kurama, and all those strange new emotions he gave her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you have enoyed these two new chaps. Please reveiw kindly. Thanks! ^-^


	9. Love

**Author's Note: **This is a long chapter, but if you like conflicting romance it's defiantly for you. If you get flustered real easy enter this chapter with care. Unbridled passion is ahead (if you hadn't already guessed from the chap title). Now introducing…!

**Ch. 9- Love**

It was almost haft a year before Kurama returned. Arwen was now 20 years old, and felt ready to face the unsaid passion between her and Kurama. At lest she thought she was ready. The night of his return she, joyfully, went straight to his office and knocked softly.

"Come in!" he called. She entered. "Close and lock the door." he commanded, but then he added a, "Please." She turned to the door and did as he asked. Kurama took that moment to quickly and quietly come up behind her. He grabbed her around the waist, and whispered softly in her ear, "I've missed you."

The hot breath on her neck made her quiver with fear and excitement. She turned in his arms to face him. When she did she was shocked at how passionate he looked at her. A wild urge danced in his eyes. He kissed her fiercely. His tong explored her mouth as he shoved her against the door. The more he kissed her and ran his hands over her curves the more she grew fearful of this action. She pushed him back a little.

"Kurama, please stop!" she said fighting for breath. He pushed against her softly.

"Why?" he whispered in her ear. "I know you like it. I also know you want it." He grasp one of her hands and placed it on his genitals. Arwen pulled away when she felt that he was getting hard. She pulled her hand away. He gave her another fierce kiss. She pushed him back. He looked at her baffled. She tried to find words to say, but between her mind racing and her breathlessness she couldn't find any, so she turned, opened the door and bolted out quickly.

After a while he came to her room. She was in one of her silky nightees that Kurama had personally picked out for her. She closed the book she had been pretending to read and sat up. Kurama locked the door and slowly came to the bed. He took off his shirt and through it aside as he reached her.

"Please don't reject me." he said pleadingly. She had never heard Kurama beg for anything like this. "I can't stand it anymore! I'll be gentle, I promise!" He climbed onto the bed with her, taking her book and tossing it. He put his hands at her neck gently, tilting her head back with his thumbs and kissed her softly. Soon Arwen found one of Kurama's arms around her back, then he carefully lowered her on the bed. She laid back as he kissed her. She jerk when she felt his hand on her. Suddenly a finger slipped in. His kisses became wild again as he played with her. Soon Kurama spread her legs and got between them.

"No!" she moaned, but it was muffled by another kiss. When he stopped, he shushed her sweetly, and moved down as he pushed her nightee up. He kissed her upper thighs for a moment, and suddenly did something completely unexpected to Arwen. His lips touched the lips of her crouch. "Oh!" Arwen cried in shock at first, but the intense pleasure she received from this act overwhelmed all her senses. She moaned uncontrollably as he gave her a deep and sensual oral pleasure. When he was done he came up with a smile.

"You enjoyed that, huh?" he asked teasingly. She nodded softly, unable to utter any words. He kissed her mouth with a passion like before, but it seemed more controlled now. Kurama pulled her up against him and pulled the nightees over her head. In the soft light of the bedside lamp Arwen gave in completely as her body was fully viewed by Kurama. He kissed her bare skin without a moment's hesitation. She found her hands caressing him, gently scratching him. Then she began to kiss his shoulders and neck. They came together in a passionate kiss. Then Arwen did something that shocked herself. She felt him. He was rock hard. This time there was no turning back. She looked him in the eyes. He was going to take her this time.

"You want to taste it?" he asked, but she knew it wasn't truly a question. The answer had been made already. It was made from the moment she first met Kurama. He gently laid her back. He took off his pants and practically sat on Arwen's chest. He guided himself into her mouth. She was uncertain if she would like this because he was well endowed, but she found it pleasurable as he slowly and carefully pumped in and out. He closed his eyes, and moaned. His ears flickered at the sound of himself. Arwen stopped him after a good few moments. He looked down at her as he pulled out.

"Did you get a small taste of my seeds?" he asked excitedly. Arwen realized what that taste was that entered her mouth and what that liquid was that almost went down the wrong way. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't too bad, just unexpected. Her pensive silence earned her more. "Open your mouth." he gently commanded. She unsurely did as he asked. He held the head over her open mouth and squeezed a couple of good drop of him seeds into her mouth. Arwen closed her mouth. He rubbed it across her lips.

"Oh, please Kurama!" she finally begged. He moved back down, and positioned her before he pushed himself into her gently. "Ow!" she cried at first. He kissed her jaw line, and felt her back arch under his hand. He went down to her neck and kissed it softly, then he gently bite her. She tangled her fingers in his long hair as he pumped slow and soft at first, but he became more fierce and passionate as it drew on. "Oh!" Arwen cried out in pleasure. After a while he sat up pulling her onto his lap in one fluid motion. She now straddled him. He was sitting on his knees. She gazed into his eyes as he held her close to him and assisted her in the motion. He stroked her hair letting his fingers run all the way down her back. "Oh!" she cried even louder. She shut her eyes in ecstasy. He laid her back down, and finally after what seemed like eternity to Arwen he released. Yet as he did so, she felt herself have the most intense orgasm yet. When they were both done, they laid still quivering, breathing heavy in a pool of sweat. Finally he gently kissing her from her neck to her lips. Then he slowly got off and pulled her close. Her head rested in the crook of his neck. His fingers stroked her arm softly as he held her close. Arwen grabbed her silky sheet and pulled it around them. He kissed her on her head.

"That was fun." he said still trying to steady his breathing. For some reason, those words hit her really hard. She rolled away thinking, 'I'm just his fun! How could I be so foolish?' He touched her bare back. She pulled away.

"Please just leave!" she said about to cry. He didn't understand this. 'Why do she demons do this?' he thought getting a little upset. He sat up trying to think of a way to reach out and do more than just touch her. 'Should I tell her?' he thought. He put his hand on her hip and was about to try to say the words he thought he'd never tell another soul again. Suddenly Arwen struck his hand and yelled, "Get out! Just go!"

"Fine!" he snapped getting off the bed quickly. He redressed as fast as he could. He went to the door and was about to leave, but he turned to tell her one more thing. He wanted to say something to make it better, but all that came out was, "I can't believe I wasted my time on you!" Then he slammed the door behind him. Arwen burst into tears as soon as the door closed, but she wasn't about to be weak again. She got up, got dressed and packed some clothes in a travel bag. Quietly she snuck out with not just her travel bag, but also a bag of gold too.

The next morning Kurama was sitting in his office when Yomi barged in with Keto at this side. Maha and Senju followed quickly. The four seemed to be bickering, but Kurama couldn't discern what it was about.

"Master Kurama, did you give that winch permission to leave with a bag of gold?" Yomi asked Kurama outraged. Keto still argued with Maha, but Senju had silenced to hear Kurama's answer. There was a long moment. Now even Maha and Keto shut up, for the look on Kurama's face was not one they usually would see.

"It is her bag of gold, and if she has left it must have just been to take it to her sisters." he said indirectly to the question. He tried to make himself believe that excuse, but he knew she had left because of last night. He turned away from the others. "Why do you argue over something that stupid?" he asked. "Don't you know she always returns?" He only asked the last question to comfort himself. Yomi scuffed and stormed out with Keto at his heels.

"Sorry to have disturbed you, Master Kurama." said Senju. "We tried to tell that to Yomi and Keto, but they insisted on asking you about it." With that he left. Maha turned and closed the door.

"Why are you still here, Maha?" asked Kurama annoyed.

"You didn't know she was gone, did you, Master Kurama?" he asked. Kurama whirled around angry.

"That is none of your concern!" he snapped.

"With all do respect, it is." said Maha calmly. "If Yomi or Keto were to caught word of the fact that she left without your permission, Arwen might be killed from treachery." The words caught Kurama off guard. "Most would receive that punishment with their first act, but you have already save Arwen once."

"So what makes you think I'll save her again?" snapped Kurama.

"The fact that you didn't just now let Yomi know she had left without you knowing, sir." Maha replied. "Do you think me blind, Master? I can see through the front you and Arwen so desperately try to maintain, but it's stupid to deny each other and live a lie."

"I don't deny her." he said without thinking. He froze. He just gave away a great piece of information to one of his men!

"Do not worry, Master Kurama." Maha said reassuringly. "I will tell no one. I am as trustworthy and loyal as Kuronue was. I would be honored to house your deepest secrets." Kurama stare at him undiscernibly. Then Kurama sank into his chair, and held his head in his hands. Maha rushed over closer. "Are you alright, Master Kurama?" he called.

"No." he replied. "I gave myself to her last night, and she denied me!" He looked up at Maha. "She denied me!" he yelled. "I wanted to hold her for the rest of the night and tell her of my heart! She told ME to leave HER! She is just like every other she demon!"

"I do not believe that to be true." said Maha.

"Then why?" asked Kurama going red as he choked back the tears.

"Go to her and ask her." said Maha.

"No!" he snapped.

"Well, then I guess you'll never know then." Maha walked to the door and left. Kurama worried about what he had just told Maha, but after days and weeks past by it seemed as though nothing had ever been said. Soon things drummed on in there normal ways, and weeks turned to months. It was finally at six months that Maha held his tong no longer. He stormed up to Kurama's office and made sure that they were alone before he laid it on him.

"Master Kurama, you are an idiot!" he yelled. "Why are you just sitting around here?"

"It's my office! I have that right… in my office!" Kurama snapped.

"Go after Arwen, damn it!" snapped Maha.

"No!" yelled Kurama.

"If you don't, I will!" called Maha.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Kurama.

"Well someone's gotta be a man around here, and you've apparently decided that that's not the role for you!" With that Maha found himself thrown out from the office. Kurama slammed the door and stood there huffing. Finally he came out. Maha was still outside the door.

"Not a word to anyone!" snapped Kurama. Maha grinned as Kurama walked off.

It felt like forever to get to the house. Once he reached it, he wondered if it was the right house. It was bigger and newer. After a bit of hesitation Kurama walked up to the door and knocked. Regina answered it. The sweet face of her's quickly went very stern and harsh.

"Go away, you mangy fox!" she snapped. She was about to slam the door, but Kurama caught it. She tried to push it closed, but he was too strong. He pushed her and the door back, almost breaking it off the hinges and knocking her down. He stormed in, and finally found Arwen sitting in the living room with an elderly she demon. They both jumped up off the sofa. Kurama was seriously pissed at this point and was about to put Arwen in check when suddenly he noticed something different about her. She was pregnant! He stopped in his tracks just several feet from her and the elderly woman. Regina ran in about to attack him.

"Stop!" Arwen called. Then she sat back down with a heavy sigh. "Aleira, this is Youko Kurama." she said calmly. "He sired the child."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Aleira happily. "Arwen was reluctant to speak of you, so I'm glad I have the chance to get to know you. It's nice to know both parents in a situation like this."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he snapped. Aleira was a bit shocked by his temper.

"Perhaps we should leave them alone to talk." said Aleira pulling Regina off to the kitchen.

"I decided to give up the child." Arwen said bluntly.

"WHAT?" yelled Kurama. "That is not just your child, Arwen! If you do not want to be it's mother then fine! But I will be the father! Do you hear me?" Arwen stayed in her seat not daring to look at his face. "DAMN IT! I loved you and this is how you repay me?"

"You never said you loved me!" snapped Arwen leaping from her seat. She looked him in the eyes to see him misting. He turned away fearing the tears would overpower his will. "You never said you loved me!" said Arwen softly.

"You think I would lay with just anyone?" he asked her still upset, but now with a controlled voice.

"Do you still love me?" asked Arwen. He turned back to her in shock. 'Do I still love you?' asked himself. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her tightly as the tears broke from his control.

"Of course." he replied calmly. "You've had my heart from the moment I met you." Arwen put her arms around him tightly and nestled her head on his chest.

"And my heart has been yours, Kurama." she whispered.


	10. Surprise! Surprise!

**Author's Note: **The dates of the girls birthdays have changed and here they are and why.

Regina's birthday is September 26th which makes her a Libra. Her element is air and her symbol is the scale, which explains why she must always take into account and weigh situations and people. Yet she is ruled by Venus, the planet ruled by the ancient Greek goddess Aphrodite. She is a romantic, so once she is wooed she will let herself be pursued or pursue her suspected white knight.

Arwen's birthday is October 31st which makes her a Scorpio, one of the most powerful signs in the zodiac. Her element is water and the main symbol is the scorpion, but there are actually three symbols of Scorpio. The first and unevolved is the scorpion which would rather sting itself to death than forgo the pleasure of the sting. The scorpion is usually caught in a cycle till it evolves to the next stage, the eagle which represents the spirit soaring towards the sun, but is a still a fierce hunter. Then the final and most evolved stage is the phoenix, a bird which destroys itself and raises again from the ashes. The Scorpio is also ruled by two planets, Mars and Pluto. In most cases Mars is a fire planet sign, but for Scorpio it turned the water to steam. It would seem that might be the reason Arwen is so hot. She is a master of mysteries, but also creative and intense. Her bonds of loyalty go deep, but do not cross her because her desire for revenge will be strong. She might not higher a hit man or kill the betrayer, but who ever crosses her will feel her sting no matter how evolved she is.

Ceala's birthday is August 7th which makes her a Leo. Her element is fire and her symbol is the lion which fiercely protects it's territory and the subjects it rules over. Leo's planet is the hottest of them all, the sun! And she is ruled by her kind and giving heart. Yet she too has a darker side to this friendly outgoing self. She is ballsy, but is smart enough to moderate her aggression. Leo loves to hear praises sung to her, but will tend to get a little testy if she feels unwanted and unappreciated. All in all she is a daring and strong leader willing to give of herself.

**Ch. 10- Surprise! Surprise!**

Ceala peered around the corner at Arwen and Kurama. Feeling the eyes on him Kurama whirled around. Ceala giggled and took off down to the kitchen. He turned back to Arwen and kissed her sweetly. Now Aleira and Regina walked in together.

"You're not seriously going to give him a chance, are you?" snapped Regina. Arwen looked into Kurama's eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I am." she replied not looking away. He held her hand to his mouth and kissed them. Regina huffed up and looked fairly angry.

"He's sleeping outside!" she snapped then stormed into the kitchen.

"No! He's not!" yelled Arwen going after her. "Last time he gave me fleas!"

"Well that would be a good reason to stay away from him, wouldn't it?" Regina yelled back.

"Might I remind you that I paid for this house to be built!" Arwen snapped. The two stayed in the kitchen and argued. Ceala darted out through the back door to escape it. Aleira came up to Kurama.

"May I be the baby's godmother then?" she asked politely. Kurama wasn't sure what to say. After a moment he only nodded. "Oh, wonderful!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I do hope the baby has the same adorable ears as you!" Kurama raise his brows at that and was mildly freaked now.

Eventually he found only one thing to say, "You really think they're adorable?"

"Why, of course!" she replied. "They give you an endearing look. And the tail is just so cute! I can see how Arwen would fall for you." He smiled. "You two remind me so much of her mother and father."

"Really?" he asked. Aleira sat down. He slowly came over and sat down with her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they didn't know if they wanted to kiss each other or kill each other for a long while." said Aleira. "Oh, Neo was crazy about Brianna! Finally one night the two got caught in a cave in. They were stuck together just long enough to admit to each other their true feelings. And I was asked not to tell the girls, but that was the moment Regina was conceived." Kurama went pink at the story. "For a tough guy you're so bashful!"

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." he said bluntly. Aleira laughed softly.

Kurama remained for the last months of the pregnancy. Unbeknown to anyone, January 16th would be the day for two big surprises. Yomi, Keto, Maha, Senju, Sangan, Gryphon, and Dr. Melchid arrived at the Amata's residence. It was Ceala who answered the door. When she noticed that they were all bruised and cut up she let them in. She led them into the sitting room so they could rest.

In Arwen's room, she and Kurama were about to walk out and get breakfast when suddenly she grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at her, they both looked to the floor. Her water just broke. There was a look of shock on both of their faces. Kurama gently picked Arwen up and put her on the bed carefully.

"Don't worry!" he said about to panic. "I'll get Aleira!" He ran out the door and began to call for her. "Aleira!" He ran past the living room not even noticing his men sitting there bewildered his strange behavior. He rushed up the stairs and soon followed Aleira and Regina down. As they rushed past the living room the group followed them down to the room.

"What's going on here?" asked Dr. Melchid just before they go to the door. Kurama whirled around in shock as Aleira opened the door. He reached out grabbing Dr. Melchid by his clothes and pulling him in the room with him and Aleira. He slammed the door closed behind them.

Outside of the room, Regina turned to the group that had followed.

"Who the hell are all of you?" she yelled.

"We're what's left of Kurama's group." said Maha. "Our base was over run." There was a moment of silence.

"Well…" said Regina softly, "Get the hell out of my house!" she yelled.

"Regina! They're hurt!" snapped Ceala. Regina huffed up then walked through the crowd to the living room.

"Aleira this Dr. Melchid." said Kurama when Aleira noticed him.

"Oh, ok." she said bluntly looking him over. Dr. Melchid was busy staring in shock at Arwen. He came over slowly. "Get plenty of towels from the bathroom."

"Lady Arwen, you're pregnant!" he said in shock.

"Oh, really?" she snapped sarcastically. "I thought I was just getting fat!" She winched as she had a contraction. Aleira rushed over and timed it.

"Are you going to stand there and stare or be useful?" snapped Aleira to Dr. Melchid.

"Oh, yes, madam!" he replied as Kurama came in from the bathroom. He grabbed the towels from Kurama and began to put them in place. "We'll also need some warm water, Master Kurama." With that Kurama turned back to the bathroom to fetch the warm water. Aleira went to the bassinet and pulled it closer to the bed. She began to pull out the items she collected for the delivery. Dr. Melchid looked them over as she took them out until Arwen had another contraction. He timed it carefully.

"Well it seems, Lady Arwen, that this baby wants out." he said with a chuckle.

"Tell it to hurry up!" snapped Arwen. Kurama set down the bucket of water by the bed and went to Arwen's side. He took her hand lovingly. Suddenly pain scrolled his face as another contraction came.

"Push, Arwen!" said Aleira. "Push!"

The group was back in the living room sitting in a scary silence. Regina took time to glare at every single one of them as Ceala tended to their wounds. Suddenly Ceala grumbled and turned to Regina.

"Stop being such a bitch!" she snapped. With that Regina left the room.

"Wow!" said Maha to Ceala. "You sure told her!"

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the four in the bedroom heard the cry of the baby. Arwen laid back sweaty and shaking. She sighed and was quickly asleep.

"Arwen!" called Kurama.

"It's okay." said Aleira. "She's just worn out." He kissed her hand then placed it on her chest and let go. He stood up and went to Dr. Melchid and Aleira as they were cleaning off the now quieted baby. "It's a beautiful, healthy baby boy." Aleira wrapped him in a blanket and gently handed him to Kurama. He looked at her completely confused, then looked down at the little baby in his arms. The golden eyes slowly shut, and the honey blond ears twitched slightly. In that moment, Kurama's heart melted. He thought he could love no one more than he loved Arwen, but now he felt a stronger love. He embraced his fatherly love and with great pride walked out to the living room.

"Oh, my-!" gasped Ceala coming over. "What a beautiful baby!" she whispered.

"This is Mials, my son." he announced.

"May I hold him?" Ceala asked overjoyed.

"Of course." Kurama replied as he gently handed the baby over. He then looked around. "What are all of you doing here?"

"I think I'll take him to find Regina." said Ceala. She quickly slipped out.


	11. It Comes Down To This

**Author's Note: **Here it is! Finally! Another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Please review kindly.

* * *

**Ch. 11- It Comes Down To This**

They all stood there in silence for a moment. Finally with several glares put on him Yomi spoke up.

"The base was over run." he admitted.

"What?" snapped Kurama in disbelief. The glares continued till Yomi broke again.

"We went on a raid in your absence." he continued. "We got away with the treasure, but we were tracked back to the base. They were overwhelmingly strong." He stood there waiting for Kurama to be mad, but Kurama did something unexpected. He threw his hands in the air.

"I can't deal with this right now!" he snapped as emotions churned inside of him. He on the surface remained calm for the most part. He turned and was about to walk away.

"So this is what you choose?" yelled Yomi. "You choose that wench and your bastard child!" Kurama froze for a moment. Then suddenly he whipped around. He grasped Yomi by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Keto tried to rush over to help his lover, but was blocked by Senju and Maha.

"I could've had it all!" Kurama bellowed. "You were the one who ruined everything!" he flung Yomi aside. He looked down as Yomi was catching his breath. "Get out of my sight, Yomi, and take your bitch, Keto, with you!" Yomi stumbled up.

"You'll never make it without me!" he yelled hoarsely. "You're becoming weak! Soon you will be nothing!"

"Maybe, but for sure without me, soon you will be dead!" Kurama retorted. "Now get out or I will kill you right here and now!" Yomi huffed up. He and Kurama had conflicts before, but never one this bad. There was nothing he could do, but leave and hope that Kurama would be there when he needed him.

"Fine!" Yomi snapped. "If any of you wish, come with me!" he called to the group. Only Keto came to him. They all stood with Kurama. He turned back to look at them one more time as he left. "Then die with that weak leader!" he yelled. Regina now came towards him.

"Get out of my house!" she snapped. The rage searing from her could put the fear of God in anyone. With it she chased the two out of her house and cursed them if they ever came back. The followers that had chosen to stay seemed bemused by the little woman's ways. Maha looked to Kurama.

"I think I get why Kuronue fell in love with her." he snickered. He thought he'd see at lest a smirk from Kurama, but there was nothing. Kurama just walked away. He left them.

He went into the kitchen to find Ceala rocking Mials gently. He extended his arms, wordlessly asking her to return his newborn to him. She obliged. With that he went back to the bedroom. It was just Aleira left to attend to Arwen, who was still asleep.

"She's exhausted." she said to Kurama. "She didn't even get to see her baby before she fell asleep."

"Your baby." Kurama corrected.

"What?" she asked confused and surprised.

"He should be with you." said Kurama. "Arwen was right. We can't do this. We have no home to raise him in. We have no money to buy anything. It will take me so much time to regain what has been lost due to one idiot who wanted to be in charge."

"Oh, that Yomi character messed things up, did he?"

"Yes, so I need you to take him for us, please." he said almost beggingly.

"No." said Aleira bluntly. "I refuse to now. I believe you and Arwen will work this out so stop wallowing and come with me." She got up from Arwen's side and lead him back to the sitting room where everyone, but Regina was. "Now show off your son and be a proud father for a moment. You will all stay here till this situation is resolved."

"What?" yelled Regina running in. "Absolutely not!" Aleira came over to her and slapped her across the face to silence her.

"Regina Brandywine Amata! Your mother and father didn't raise you to be such a mean spirited person! Now if you can't be nice, go to your room!"

"This is my house!" snapped Regina.

"Don't be raising your voice to me young lady or I'll flog your hide!" With that Regna took off up the stairs. "I swear, that Regina is getting worst tempered everyday." sighed Aleira. They all just stared in disbelief, but Kurama suddenly realized where all the Amata girls got there tempers from. It ran in the family!

"We thank you for the offer, Aleira." said Kurama breaking the scary silence. Kurama looked to his men. Only five left. Actually four. He didn't want to count Dr. Melchid as anything, but the doctor. He was old. Kurama still never understood what would make him stay. Maybe it was the fact that Kurama had saved him from certain death almost a hundred years ago. He certainly wasn't under any contract or blood oath like most of the others. During his last hundred years with the gang Dr. Melchid seemed to regain some of his strength and definitely gained a little weight. Dr. Melchid looked as if he wouldn't have survived another year, but now he was a lively old demon again.

Kurama now looked at Maha. The young cat demon that sure took him by surprise. When the two first met 10 years again, he was a scrappy, unruly, little twerp. Kurama caught him raiding his men's food supplies one night. If it had someone else to find him he could have been killed, but Kurama, who has build a reputation on being a cold, calculating thief, couldn't kill the poor thing. As he neared, Maha growled and shuffled away clutching the bag of food.

'Do you know who I am?' he asked Maha. The young demon just looked up at him in surprise.

Suddenly he snapped, 'What does it matter? Aren't you just going to kill me?'

'No.' replied Kurama. 'I don't think I am.' Kurama came closer and snatched the bag of food out of Maha's arms. 'I will feed you, young one, but don't think it comes freely. Nothing in this world or any other world is free.'

'What do you want from me?' asked Maha still in great amazement of Kurama's benevolence.

'I am Yoko Kurama.' he said. 'I am in need of more men for my group. Seeing as stealing is not beneath you, if you come and make a deal with me you will be greatly rewarded.'

Maha's eyes widened in excitement.

'Really?' he asked in disbelief. 'I would be most honored!' He stood up with a grin.

Kurama looked to Senju. It was Kuronue who had met Senju. He brought him to their camp one night. The two were chatting away. Yomi seemed almost outraged.

'Kurama,' Kuronue finally said breaking their conversation, 'this is Senju. He's an old friend of mine and he's looking for something to do. I told him we needed more to our company. Without hesitation he said he wanted to talk with you.'

'We do not just bring these people around Master Kurama like this Kuronue!' snapped Yomi standing up.

'Sit down and shut up, Yomi.' Kurama said sternly. When Yomi sat down, Kurama stood up. 'I will talk to this Senju alone.' Shock scrolled across Yomi's face. Kurama began to walk away from the camp with Senju.

'What's wrong, Yomi?' asked Kuronue. 'Getting jealous.' Kurama amusement almost over came him, but he kept it together long enough to get a feel of Senju. He liked him from the get go. He was smart and strong. Guys like this didn't last long around him. They were either killed or ran for it. The root of that problem… was Yomi!

'I want to warn you about that idiot back at camp.' he said as they began to head back.

'He seems a little over protective of you.' said Senju. 'Are you two… together?' Kurama snapped striking Senju right in the face. He sat on the ground looking up at Kurama. 'I'm sorry. That's none of my concern.'

'The answer is no.' said Kurama as he looked away. 'It is none of your business, but I have a mate in mind. I have spoken with her father, a great Domini demon, and he has promised her to me.' With that Kurama walked away.

Now his gaze fell on Sangan and Gryphon. He couldn't remember how he'd come to know them, they just always seemed to be there. Sangan was a short orange demon with three eyes and Gryphon was a tall, bulky grey demon with goat-like hooves on his feet and horns on his head. He had a snout too and to top it off his hair was a white and mane like.

Now seeing what was left of his group he came to appreciated them even more. They had basically been filed down to this. He looked to Aleira.

"I am a proud father, Aleira." he said to her. "Don't get me wrong, but look at what is left of my group. I will need to leave with them and rebuild what Yomi destroyed before I could think of bringing my child into demon world." He looked back to his men. "I thank you all for staying. I hope it means your discretion. I want to make it clear now that all of you are to never reveal or admit to anyone my son, Mials. He must be protected."

"What about Arwen?" asked Senju.

"She is just one of us." he replied. "That's what you are to admit. There is nothing special about her. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." they all replied. Aleira looked at him sadly, but understood that he was only protecting his family.

"Now I must go wake Arwen." he said looking at Aleira.

"Won't you even stay the night?" Aleira asked. Kurama thought for a moment looking at his weary men.

"Just one night." then he walked back to Arwen's room carrying his sleeping son.

When he entered he placed Mials in the basinet next to the bed.

"You'll just sleep through anything, won't you?" he asked the baby softly as he looked down at him. "Well, enjoy these years, my son. Someday rest will be something you yearn for." With that he turned and looked at Arwen who was still sleeping. He laid down in the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead. 'My beautiful Arwen,' he thought, 'for years before we meant I was planning for you. We struggled with each other for three years only making me want you, this, more. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to you. I think…' he thought closing his eyes. 'I think I will write everything in a letter before I leave tomorrow, but for now I will hold you like this is not tomorrow.'

In a couple of hours, Kurama heard soft whimpering. He opened his eyes quick, but found Arwen already picking up their son. In the soft moonlight he could see them clearly. She sat down on the bed next to him. He was almost turned on when she loosened the top of her dress. He watched as she nursed their baby.

"Well, this is certainly a way to get to know you, child." she said softly. "Momma was exhausted from bringing you into this world, yeah." The golden eyes closed slowly as she spoke and he nursed. "I bet you and your father had a grand old time though without your mom around. I bet he's already teaching loads of things." She looked to Kurama feeling his eyes on them. She smiled softly. Suddenly Kurama felt the crushing weight of his choice.

"You know I love you, right, Arwen?" he asked. She had a foreboding feeling now. "And you know I love our son, right?"

"Yes." she said after a moment. "I know."

"You know I would do anything for you and for Mials, right?"

"Yes, Kurama, I know." she replied. "Why are you asking?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." he said rolling over and pretending he was going to sleep.

"Don't worry about that little guy." she said softly to Mials. "Your father is kind of strange like that. You know it took him three years to tell Mom he loves me? Yeah, I think you kind of made him admit it. I know he loves us, and we love him, don't we?" A soft coo sounded. Arwen giggled. A tear rolled down Kurama's cheek.


	12. The Letter

**Ch. 12- The Letter**

Arwen fell asleep contently after Mials was fed and fell back asleep himself. She woke the next morning to an empty bed. She got up and went to the bassinet. That was empty too. She thought about what Kurama was asking last night. Suddenly she began to worry. She rushed out of the room, and frantically called out.

"Kurama? Kurama!" In the sitting room she found Aleira, Ceala and Regina, who was holding Mials in her arms. She looked at them for a moment. No words needed to be said. "No!" she cried. She turned and was about to run after Kurama, but suddenly a soft cry sounded. She froze and felt torn, but knew it was Mials who needed her. She went to her son. He was now her priority. She sat down holding him and feeding him. "Why did he leave?" she asked with a shaky voice after a while.

Aleira handed her a letter.

"I don't know what it says, but you should know that there was trouble yesterday." Aleira said. "Seven of his group showed up. According to one of them, Dr. Melchid, that was all that was left. They lost their base to whoever attacked. Two left yesterday. Kurama took the other with him this morning after he wrote the letter and sealed it."

"I remember now. Dr. Melchid was here. He helped us with Mials." she said sadly taking the letter. She looked at it for a moment, then set it down next to her. "I will have time to read it later. Right now Mials needs me." She looked down at her nursing son. His little honey blond ears twitched at the sound of his mothers voice.

"He only does that for you or Kurama." said Ceala innocently. Everyone looked to her. "The ear twitching. I think it's so cute."

"At lest he knows to listen to us, I guess." Arwen replied with a slight smile.

Later in the day Arwen went off by herself to read the letter.

'_Dear beloved,_

_I wished to stay with you and our new born son, but our plans have been postponed due to Yomi's foolishness. I wish I had done away with him long ago. We have lost the base and many men. The only ones left are Dr. Melchid, Senju, Maha, Sangan and Gryphon. We have gone back to demon world to regain our treasures, recapture the base and cohorts more into the gang. I promise to return to you when all has been accomplished. I beg you to not follow me or seek me out. I have told the men to not tell a soul of you and Mials. If my enemies knew of you, it would put all of you at the house at risk. My focus should not be split by having to worry about you and our son. I know I promised to marry you, but that vow will have to wait till I am done with my current tasks. Trust me when I say it has waited longer than you know._

_Remember when I told you that I had met your father many years back? He had promised me all his royal jewels and treasures to help him retrieve the sword and stones that had been locked away or lost. Because he had chosen to be with a human his parents denied him his sword which Regina now holds. It was passed to his younger brother. Though his brother could use it, he could not fully unleash it's power. That proved to be the fatal mistake that cost him his life and the sword. That's when your father first sought me out. His parents sent their own search parties on the sword, but they could never find it. The stress of the situation was most likely the death of them. They wisely had the other swords sealed away with them only to be opened by one of Domini blood. _

_When he found me, he told me he wanted me to find the sword and stone first. When I retrieved it he would open the tomb and let me have the treasures within. The offer was intriguing so I took him up on it without hesitation. At first, I had asked no questions not wanting to jeopardize the vast fortune that had apparently just fallen into my lap, but when I showed up at his house in the human world one day with the jewel, I had no hesitation in asking the questions I wanted answered. I remember Regina was playing in the yard as I was walking up. She must have been only eight. Your father was sitting on the porch watching you play and whittling a small toy for one of you. You must have been only two. Seeing me coming he called your mother out. He left the porch and led me far away from the house. He seemed upset that I would come so close to his home. I asked him how else I was to get the jewel to him. I held it out for him to see, but held it back when he reached out for it._

"_You dirty thief!" he snapped at me. _

"_Relax, Neo." I replied. "I do not intend to keep it, just so long as you answer my questions."_

"_What game are you playing at Kurama?" he snapped again._

"_No game. I just want to know what this is truly about." He grit his teeth. "Is the legend true?" He seem reluctant to tell me._

"_Yes." he finally confessed. "Yes, it is all true. That stone belongs to my personal sword. I naturally inherited the blue sword because of my power."_

"_Why do you want to retrieve the others?" I asked. "You have only daughters as far as I see. Most Domini women do not have the powers for the swords."_

"_It been long prophesied that a trinity will be formed again." he admitted. "I may only have daughters, but I believe they will bring this prophesy together, most likely through sons of their own. I pray they chose their mates wisely."_

"_May I make a bargain with you?" I asked considering what he just revealed. _

"_What else could you want?" he asked almost annoyed I would ask for more._

"_I wish for one of your daughters."_

"_No! Absolutely not!" he thundered. "Get out of here! Don't you come back without the sword!" I knew he'd say 'no', but I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. I was about to leave when I remembered that I still had the jewel. I considered just keeping it, but something told me not to. I turned around._

"_Neo!" I called. He swiped around to face me. "You forgot to take your stone." I tossed it to him. He caught it, but I will never forget the look of surprise on his face. _

_It was almost three years before I saw him again. This time he'd come to me. _

"_Where's the sword?" he asked first thing. _

"_I've been doing my best to locate it, but whoever has it is doing their best to hide it." I replied. I could see he seemed stressed. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. He seemed to contemplate whether or not to tell me, but finally I think he told me because he needed to tell someone._

"_My family is in danger, Kurama. The jewel alone has caused nothing but trouble. I need the sword too."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that, but I am doing all I can. The only reason I found the stone was because the owner slipped up. Whoever has the sword is smarter than the other one."_

"_Why would someone split them up anyway?" asked Neo irritated. _

"_Probably to get more money, or maybe to start a war." I replied. "When I found the jewel I asked the demon who he had gotten it from. Apparently he had bought it on the black market. After killing him I tried to back track it. I've only found clues. Several swords were sold claiming that it was the original sword for the jewel. All the ones I've found were fakes."_

"_How is it you know that?" Neo asked in surprise. _

"_I make it my business to know a copy cat for an original. All of them were too…new. Some were even poorly made."_

"_I admit that you impress me, Kurama." he said with a smile. "My first daughter will be 16 in five years. She's inheriting my powers after all. Do you still want one of my daughters?" I thought it through for a moment. I could tell Regina was going to be beautiful, but something drew my thoughts to you._

"_Not your eldest." I finally said. "I wish for the younger one." He was baffled and amused. _

"_Arwen?" he asked. The sound of your now soaked into me. "She is only 5!"_

"_She will grow up." I said. "I am in no hurry." He chuckled._

"_Alright, Kurama, you drive a hard bargain. I promise Arwen to you. Now I'll let you get back to finding my sword while I take care of you future bride." He chuckled some more and left. He might have been amused, but I was honored that he let me pick you. I knew he would keep his word._

_Three more years went by without a word. My search for the damn sword was becoming more and more tiresome. I decided to find him and ask him if we could possibly get into the tomb now. I knew the other two swords were there and they might be useful. I went to the human world to his house. It was deserted. I became almost panicked by this. I searched the entire house. After a while I picked up a lead. I followed it back into demon world. It took months to find him, but when I did he was exhausted and famished. I took him back to my base. I had found it in the few years before. It was an abandoned small fortress. The eerie, but plant dominated grounds grew to my liking so it had become home. There he told me what had happened. He said he'd sent all of you away with the stone. He warned me Ansatsu was after him. I offered my plan to him._

"_I will give you a map to the tomb, Kurama, but you will have to take Arwen there."_

"_What are you saying, Neo?" I asked in shock._

"_I'm saying that as soon as I can I will leave here and either kill Ansatsu or at the lest keep him so busy chasing me that he forgets of my daughters."_

_It was a couple of days later that he left. He had given me a map with directions. Trying to keep track of him and still finding the sword began to exhaust me. Finally after about four years I heard of his death. It was sad it had happened then too because I was almost on to who had the sword and where it was. I found out that it had been secretly changing owners. They were purposely giving me the run around all those years. It was then that a messenger demon came to me. He told me that if I stopped my quest for the sword I would be handsomely rewarded. By now this had become personal. I killed him on the spot. The bloodied soil was my answer._

_I knew that your family would be targeted by Ansatsu, but I couldn't locate him. He had already left for human world by the time I began to track him. I had to give up the chase when it came down to this one job that had been a part of my life for twelve years or my whole career. If I had followed Ansatsu to the human world I knew I'd lose everything._

_When he came back to demon world I was ready for him. The only thing I wasn't ready for was…you. I never expected you…the one I chosen…would find me. I knew then that it was fate. It had entwined us years ago. So many times I wished to tell you everything, but didn't know how. I guess deep down I was scared you'd deny me and leave. That fear kept me for telling you things you needed to hear. I don't regret leaving demon world to chase you, to track you down. I don't regret staying with you through the last months of the pregnancy and being there with you when you birthed our son. _

_I assure you that I will complete my tasks here and be back for you. I love you and our son more than I ever thought I could love at all. _

_Your forever in my heart and mind, _

_Yoko Kurama'_

She sat there as the words soaked in. She held it to her heart.

"I will wait for you then, Kurama, my love." she whispered to herself. "I will wait."


	13. The Perils Of A Child

**Ch.13- The Perils Of A Child  
**

As the months went on apart for her lover, Arwen nurtured her son with the help of Aleira, Ceala and Regina. The little one was a perfect child. He slept through most nights and hardly ever cried unless he really need someones attention. He consumed the days though, but he alone could not take away Arwen's longing to return to the demon world and be reunited with Kurama. The months turned to a year.

The end of the first 12 months was hard. Of course Mials was now eating food, but breaking him of the nursing was hard. Arwen knew it was time though when she one unfortunate morning she was giving her young child a small suckle of milk and found out how toothy he was really getting. She knew he was upset and uncomfortable by this growing pain of teething, but when she had one of her nipples accidentally chomped on, she realized that she could no long let him suckle. She could hold him and comfort him as much as he needed, but the days of milk for her utters was at it's end.

In a later teething mishap, Arwen also got her finger bitten. Mials thought it was hysterical. 'At least he's not crying about his teeth coming in anymore' she thought to herself as her finger throbbed. She had attempted her old time trick of rubbing his sore gums. It normally worked and she had never been injured by the tactic before, but today was not her lucky day. He was haft way to the terrible twos and seemed to be embracing it a little early. She still had to admit he was a really good child. She just kind of wished he hadn't grown out of that crawling and then just walking phase. Now he was getting into the running and climbing phase, but didn't quite yet have the balance for it.

As the second year of being without Kurama as she raised their son rolled around Arwen felt completely lost in sorrow. She tried not to show it for Mials sake, bur every time there was even the slightest sound outside she'd rush out hoping to see Kurama coming to the house. It never was. She'd never been without him this long and their son was getting big. There was no silencing the child actually. He loved to talk about everything. He also loved to ask quetions about 'Daddy' which only fuel Arwen desire to have Kurama around.

Finally one late October day, Arwen was taking Mials for a walk. They ventured close to the portal. She secretly hoped it would hasten Kurama's appearance. It was just like any other day. They sat and had a small picnic by a stream near the portal, then Mials took the time to scale some of the near by rocks. Arwen always worried he'd fall and get hurt. It had happened once before. Ceala and Aleira took him out one spring day, and he came back covered in scraps. Ceala swore he only cried for a moment before he was at it again.

"Mommy!" he called atop one of the highest. Arwen had drifted into thoughts and forget to watch for just a moment.

"Mials!" she called about to panic. She began to scale the rocks herself. The higher they were the harder they were to climb. She began to wonder how he only stand about two feet could accomplish such a task. "Come here." she said almost to him holding out her arms. He smiled mischievously. "Mials! Come here now!" she snapped seriously. He could tell she meant it. He nodded and began to come over. Suddenly the rock shifted. He slipped off the side of it. The rocky river bed was all that he had to land in. Arwen leaped forward and grasped his tiny hand. The wobbling of the rock unnerved her even more. Feeling her grip slip she grew vines out from around her to surround him and lift him to her. Soon she grabbed him up in her arms and stepped back onto a more stable rock. She sat down and gasped in fear and shock. Her embrace was still tight, but in a comforting nurturing way. Only now was relief slowly seeping in.

"Mommy?" came his small voice. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, honey, you just scared Mommy very much." she replied almost in tears just thinking how badly that could have gone.

"I'm sorry." he said feeling guilty. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, baby."

"Mommy!" he whispered in her ear after a long silence. "I hear someone coming!" Arwen's nerves were set on high alert again. A few demons with ill intentions had slipped through the portal. All were low class demons and stupid to boot. Every single one had been either sent packing after a thorough thrashing or killed. It all kind of depended on Arwen or Regina's mood and if the little one was around.

She closed her eyes and listened. The footfall was hard to hear over the stream, but she heard them. They weren't too far off either. She knew exactly where this demon was. She focused on that small clearing. She let her vines creep around who ever this was. She knew he was traped when she heard and surprised and confused yelp. She let Mials go and the two quietly slipped down the rocks and made their was their way to the clearing. As they stayed hidden, Arwen tried to see who she had ensnared.

A sudden voice sounded, "Quit playing around!"

She knew they voice. Her eyes widened and she jumped out for her cover. She stared in disbelief at the demon now coming into the clearing. Mials ran out of the shadows too to stand at his mother's side.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know it's a short chap, but I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 14 will be coming soon.


	14. Growing Up

**Ch. 14- Growing Up**

As if by instinct, Mials peeped, "Daddy?"

"Oh, look, Master Kurama!" said Maha still tangled in the vines and hanging upside down. "It's your bride and son! Now can you please put me down, Arwen!" Mials ran to his father's arms after a nod from his mother. As Kurama knelt down and embraced his son, Maha crashed to the ground. "Ow!" he cried. "Thank you."

Arwen walked over closer to Kurama and Mials. Kurama stood up with Mials in his arms. With one looked between Arwen and Kurama, he suddenly reached out and pulled her close.

"I've missed you so much!" he whispered. Arwen was almost in tears of joy. He kissed her on the head.

"Where have you been, my love?" she asked still in his arms. He and Maha exchanged a worrisome look.

"I got the base back." he replied. "I've been securing it."

"I wanna see the base!" said Mials excitedly. Kurama looked to his son and smiled.

"You will." he replied. "My child, you are growing up too fast."

"Mommy said I'm growing just right." said Mials proudly. Arwen looked up into the faces of her boys.

"Is that what she says?" Kurama said with a fake surprise to amuse his son. Mials nodded. "Well, then Mommy must be right. She not just the most beautiful woman ever, but she's also the smartest. Remember to always listen to her. She will always take good care of us."

"You listen to Mommy too?" asked Mials in a real surprise. Arwen and Kurama snickered.

"Yes, I listen to Mommy too." he replied. "Sometimes I wish I listened to her better though."

"Cuz she's smart and takes care of you!" said Mials happily.

"Yes." said Kurama. There was a moment of silence.

"So who took care of you while you were away?" Mials finally asked. Kurama sighed.

"I had to take care of myself for a little while." he replied.

"Daddy's smart too, honey." said Arwen stroking he son's golden locks. "Daddy takes care of us too."

"Mommy's just better at it than Daddy." said Kurama. "Do you understand?" Mials nodded, then laid his head on his father's strong shoulder. He was firmer than Mommy, but Mials felt an overwhelming security. Mommy was comfort and a gentle protector. Daddy was reassurance and a rock for him to rely on.

In that moment the maturing voice of Ceala called out for Arwen and Mials. It was getting late and the cold was really starting to settle in. Dinner was almost ready. The smell was now even penetrating this far into the woods. Maha's ears flickered. When Ceala stepped through the brush, Maha almost melted like hot butter at the sight of her.

He thought she was pretty before, but now she was gorgeous. Her long, bright red hair waved and curled at the tips. Her skin looked light and soft. Her lips were pink and full. She was built like Arwen. She had grown in ample breasts. Her once girlish figure was detailed with curls that took her far out of the category of little girl and right into the sizzling hot middle of young woman hood. She looked from Maha to Kurama then back to Maha in surprise.

"You've returned!" she said joyously. She went to Maha wrapping her arms around his neck. He let his arms go around her. He felt the string of her dress. Oh, how easy it would be to pull it, loosening all ties and possibly causing the dress to drop. He took one glance at Arwen, Kurama and Mials and rethought that scandalous plan. He let her go.

She ran over to Kurama and hugged him now. Maha could see her display of affection was innocent, but he couldn't help imagining it being real and passionate. Her embrace for him would start with that hug, and would be followed by a passionate kiss by those perfect lips. He could imagine stroking that beautiful hair, that long, beautiful hair.

"Come on, Maha." said Kurama passing him, breaking him from his fantasy.

"Yes, sir." he replied. The boys hung back as Arwen and Ceala lead the way.

"Maha, calm yourself!" hissed Kurama.

"Yeah!" Mials backed up a little too loudly. The two looked back for a moment, then walked on.

"Shh!" Kurama hushed. "You can't speak too loud right now, okay?" Mials nodded. "Maha, that is Arwen's little sister. I highly doubt she wants you thinking about Ceala like that."

"I'm sorry, Master Kurama!" he replied softly. "Mials here isn't the only one growing up! She becoming a woman. A beautiful woman. One that I want to deflower." Maha felt Kurama's searing eyes on him. He looked up at him. "I'm sorry!" he cried. With that he quickly looked away and fell silent for the rest of the way.

Over dinner, Maha regaled the ladies and Mials in some of the group's daring new adventures. Ceala seemed to hang on ever word he said and Maha loved it. As dinner came to an end, weariness came over all of them. Arwen tried to start gathering up plates, but Aleira came to her and took them.

"You and Kurama go on off." she whispered. "I can take care of Mials. It's Ceala's night for dishes anyway."

"Really?" asked Arwen.

"Must I?" argued Ceala stopping her conversation with Maha.

"I'll take care of the dishes." Regina said as she got up. She began to gather the rest up, relieving Arwen from the duty. Ceala went back to talking to Maha. "Go on, Arwen." said Regina supportively surprising everyone. "You and Kurama have a lot to caught up on." She came close and whispered, "Just try not to make anymore babies anytime soon." Arwen went pink and nodded. She looked over to Kurama who was gazing back at her as Mials sat in his lap. Seeing this side to him was definitely new and appealing. Aleira came up to Kurama and Mials.

"Come on, little fox." she said sweetly. "Time for bed."

"I wanna go to bed with Mommy and Daddy." he replied with defiance.

"Go with Nana tonight." whispered Kurama in his son's ear. "Tomorrow you can join me and Mommy." Mials stood up on his father's lap and turned to look him in the face.

"Promise?" he clarified.

"Yes, I promise." said Kurama assured. He pulled Mials in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, son." Arwen came over and put her arms out. Mials jumped into them embracing his mother. He gave her an innocent peck on the lips.

"Love you, baby." said Arwen.

"Mommy, I'm not a baby!" he fussed.

"I know, but you'll always be my baby." she replied. Aleira now held her arms out. He went to her quietly.

"Good night." he called as they were about to leave the room.

"Good night." they all called back. When Aleira and Mials disappeared up the stairs Kurama got up and led Arwen out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter! Miracles happen. Thank you all for reading and most of all being patient with me.


	15. A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note: **This is a chapter that give my story it's **M** rating. Get ready to read more on Arwen an Kurama's hot lovin'. Please review kindly and thank you for reading! ^-^

* * *

**Ch. 15- A Perfect Moment**

As they walked down the hall to their bedroom, Kurama put his arm around her pulling her close to his side.

"Sounds like you've had quite a lot of adventures without me." Arwen mentioned feeling a little left out. For years that had been her life with him.

"Maha exaggerates." he replied. "The real adventures have probably been here. How is he really?"

"Mials is a wonderful child, but he's a handful, none the less." she admitted. "Sometimes the raids would be easier than running after him." Kurama chuckled. They entered the room. Arwen first turned on a lamp, then she went to her fire place and lit it. As she stood up she felt Kurama's arms lock around her.

"You look as good as ever, Arwen." he whispered. He gently pulled her head back as he ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her at an angle. When he released her, he pulled her over to the bed. "Now," he spoke as he began to undo her dress, "I think we have some business to attend to," he yanked the loosened garment off her revealing a lacy under dress, "since we are alone." He kissed her neck as he worked at the under dress.

"Kurama, we've barely even talked." she whispered.

"We'll talk later, I promise." he replied pleadingly. It was the manner he begged as their first time. This was their second. All through the last months of her pregnancy he'd stayed in her room with her, he had the will power to resist having her the many times he could have. She knew it was because he'd feared injuring her or the baby. She ached for days after their first time. He'd promised to be gentle, but it was swallowed up in the passion. She hadn't realized how rough he'd been till the adrenaline wore off. "Come on, Arwen, play with me." he whispered seductively in her ear. She smiled uncontrollably. "Let me put my toy in your toy box." With that she began to laugh.

"I can not believe you just said that!" she said through her laughter. He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. She suddenly hushed, but still wore a grin. Kurama got on top straddling Arwen. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. Next he opened her thin under dress exposing her breast. He cupped them and began to suck on the right one first. After a long moment he moved to the left. This time he squeezed and sucked harder as if trying to retrieve some milk. "Kurama!" she called after he went back to the right. He stopped and looked up into her face. "They're dry. Both of them. I stopped breast feeding Mials at about a year because he was teething."

"Pity." he replied. "I was hoping to get a taste. Maybe next time."

"Next time?" she asked confused.

"Next time we have a child." he clarified.

"You're already thinking of another?" she asked surprised.

"Not soon." he stated. "About 10 or 15 years down the line. Maybe 20."

"Okay, two questions: How many children do you plan on us having? And how exactly are we going to not have another one anytime soon?" Arwen asked.

"I'll answer the second one first." he replied. "I've created an herbal supplement that lowers my active seeds to next to nothing. When you and I had our first time I'd been off it for several weeks."

"Were you trying to have a child with me?" she asked.

"It was not my intent, but subconsciously I guess I was." he spoke. "I never really thought about it. Never thought I'd be so in love with a woman that children would be a reality. Now that we have Mials because we have each other, I don't know." He paused to think. "For once I'm unsure of many things in my life, but it feels right. It would be nice at this point to have one later. Maybe a girl. Do things right for sure." The look on his face and in his eyes was so real and true it almost made Arwen cry. He was sad that he missed the early years with Mials. Sad that he would probably have to miss a little more for a while. He still was not done securing their home and future. Arwen wrapped her arms around him and held him to her. His head rested at the crook of her neck. He felt the surge of comfort she wanted to display in this simple act.

"He will never regret your actions." she replied. "Your sacrifices. He will never think for a second you left for any other reason than your desire to protect him and give him a future. He always knows you love him because I tell him everyday. And if ever a day comes that he doubts your love, I will be there to remind him." Kurama looked her into her face lovingly and kissed her.

"I love you just as much, Arwen." he said when he pulled away. "Don't you ever doubt that." He kissed her again more passionately. One of his hands pushed the dress up and slipped between her legs. He stroked her gingerly for a moment then smoothly inserted two fingers into her damp, hot fold. She inhaled sharply. Kurama stopped kissing her and just looked into her face. He watched as her pleasure increased with his every movement. "Let me show you how to take care of yourself, Arwen." he whispered. He pulled out his wet fingers and grabbed one of her hands placing it where his hand had been. He pushed two of her own fingers in. She felt the heat and wetness. He guided one of his fingers in under her's and pushed her fingers into her sensitive wall, helping her rub and tease herself. She moaned and shuttered at her first good come of this evening. He pulled her soaked fingers out and brought them to his mouth. He sucked them for a moment, then kissed her once more.

Arwen felt obliged to give him some much needed pleasure. As Kurama laid propped on his side she slid on down. She pushed away his pants just enough to release his hardening member and bulging sack. She gently cupped his balls in one of her hands and put his shaft in her mouth. It was his turn to moan and shutter. She sucked and licked him relentlessly. He positioned her as she did. He removed her hand and pulled her so close that his balls rested on her ample, bare chest. She could tell he was being pleased especially when she began to taste his seeds. After a while, she was about to give up. Her jaw was hurting and she was wanting him somewhere else. Kurama stopped her before she stopped herself though. He rolled onto his back.

"Get on top!" he said passionately. "Hurry!" Arwen straddled him. He entered without much need of guidance. She remembered riding him for a little while the first time, but not like this. He helped get her into a good position to ride and let her at it. She started off slow and steady. He put his hands on her breasts, grabbing and fondling with a gentle force. This only amplified her pleasure. Kurama moaned as she got faster and wilder. She wasn't the only one coming. "Keep on, Arwen!" he commanded. "Don't stop till I say you can!"

"I don't know if I can keep this up much longer." she replied barely able to keep her breath.

"You can!" he encouraged. "Just long enough to satisfy. I know you can!" She whimpered feeling the beginning of her grand orgasm. She tried to stay steady for as long as possible. She leaned forward as she came. Kurama helped stable her as she continued to ride him through out her come. Just as she was overwhelmed by it, she could feel the additional heat and fluids inside her. Kurama was coming too. Trying to focus past her come and on his was almost impossible, but pleased her greatly. She felt the pumping of his seeds though his shaft and into her pulsing body. With that she rode slowly to a halt. She collapsed onto his chest and quivered. He wrapped his arms around her. "Now you can stop." he whispered. A breathless giggle erupted from her. She tiredly squirmed as if to get off, but Kurama held her still. "No, let's stay like this for a little while."

He kissed her forehead as he stroked her hair. This was unignorably nice. She laid her hands on his chest and propped her chin on them to look at him in the face. Her under dress was tossel about her waist and Kurama's pants were around his knees, still neither could help, but think this a perfect moment.

"I love you, Arwen." Kurama simply said as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Kurama." she replied.

"You have the right to call me Youko when we're alone." he stated. She smiled.

"I think after all this time of calling you Kurama it would feel weird." she responded.

"I suppose you're right." he sighed. "You have a special way of saying it anyway."

"What? Really?" she said surprised.

"Say my name." he commanded.

"Kurama." she obliged.

"See."

"There was nothing special to that." she replied amused.

"Yes, there was." he said sweetly. "It came from your beautiful lips, drenched in you love for me." Arwen just smiled at him.

"All those years ago I never thought we'd end up here. I never thought to hear such flattery and honest emotions coming from you."

"I did." he replied simply. He pulled her into a gentle kiss.


	16. Arwen's Day

**Ch. 16- Arwen's Day**

It was the middle of the night when Arwen was awoken by the screams of Mials. Kurama was awoken too, but he seemed for dazed and confused. Arwen jumped out of bed and put on her night robe as she scurried to the door. She could hear the screams of 'mommy' and wailing getting closer. She came to the stairs to see Mials coming down them slowly. He clung to the railing, all red faced and teary-eyed. Aleira, Regina and Ceala were all up Even Maha come to see what the fuss was about. Aleira was at Mials' side obviously trying to comfort him and coax him back to bed.

"No!" he screamed at her. "Mommy!" Arwen came up the steps to him arms out.

"Come here, baby!" she sighed. He reached up to her practically jumping into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Arwen." said Aleira. "He had a night terror." He was quieting instantly.

"It's alright." she replied. "Go on back to bed. I've got him." Aleira sighed heavily, but turned and went back upstairs as did Ceala and Regina. She turned and began to descend down the stairs with Mials in her arms. His arms were wrapped tight around her night.

"Bloody hell, that kid's got some pipes!" exclaimed Maha softly. Then he went back to the sitting room where he was set up for the night. As Arwen came down the hall to her bed room she saw Kurama at the door with just his pants on. He still looked perplexed but not as dazed as before.

"Looks like we'll be having company tonight after all." she said softly as she came near. He moved out of the doorway. When Arwen entered, he closed the door behind her. He gazed at Arwen as she held their son so lovingly.

"What a beautiful sight." he said softly as he came to the bed. Arwen was laying Mials down in the middle. She smiled up at him. "Is he alright?" He looked at his son on the bed now sound asleep.

"Yes, just a bad dream." she replied. "He has them on occasion. When he does, I'm the one he cries for no matter who else is there." she said as she tucked him in. "I should've anticipated he'd have a nightmare. He almost fell off the rocks he was playing on into the rocky stream bed below earlier today. I caught him just in time though. I swear I take my eyes of him for even half a moment and he's getting into something." Kurama snickered. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry, it's just that my mother used to say that about me when I was little." he replied still amused.

"Now you tell me!" she exclaimed softly as she amusement sunk in for her too. The two got into bed with Mials in between them. Kurama wrapped one arm around his son. His other when over Mials' head. That hand stroked Arwen's hair lovingly. She snuggled close and rested one had on Kurama's arm around their son. Then she tucked her other arm under Mials cradling his head and gently holding him. The two drifted to sleep.

The next day Arwen and Kurama awoke to the bed shaking. Mials was jumping in the middle.

"Wake up!" he snapped then giggled. They exchanged looks to each other as they awoke.

"Welcome to parenthood." said Arwen sarcastically. "No sleeping in." Kurama chuckled. Then he grabbed Mials by the waist and pulled him onto.

"Good morning, son." he said with a kiss to Mials cheek. He giggled and wiggled out of Kurama's hands. He got on Arwen now.

"Good morning." said Arwen still trying to snooze. Kurama looked on amused. He got up and stretched. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He came around to Arwen's side and picked up Mials.

"Come on now." he said to Mials. "You woke Mommy up last night. Let's let her sleep in."

"Okay." he replied. Arwen smiled gratefully. Kurama kissed Arwen on the cheek, then Mials insisted to as well. Kurama chuckled as they left the room. He closed the door behind them and put Mials down. He reached up and took his father's hand leading him off to the kitchen. There in the kitchen was Aleira fixing breakfast.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning, Nana!" Mials exclaimed in reply.

"Is Arwen up?" asked Aleira to Kurama.

"No, she's sleeping in this morning." he replied as Mials went to the sitting room.

"Oh, good." said Aleira. "She's usually the first up. It's so wonderful you're here for her birthday!"

"I had planned to come a little earlier, but I got tied up in something." he replied.

"Twenty-four!" exclaimed Aleira. "It's hard to believe! I remember when she was born and it doesn't seem like that was twenty-four years ago. Now she's got Mials who's going to be three this January. Oh, he's growing up so fast!"

Suddenly they heard a yelp from the sitting room. They rushed in. Mials was sitting on Maha's chest laughing as Maha gasp for air. Kurama wanted to laugh, but caught the look Aleira gave him.

"Mials Amata Kurama!" she snapped. "You get off Maha this instant!" Kurama came over and picked him up off Maha.

"Look what I found!" he exclaimed holding the box out tin his hand.

"That little monster-" gasped Maha, "he grabbed in from my pocket!" Now Kurama couldn't help, but laugh.

"That's for you Mommy." said Kurama to Mials. The huge grin on his little face faded.

"Why?!" he snapped.

"Because today is Mommy's birthday." replied Kurama. "Anyways I give you several presents yesterday. Don't you think Mommy deserves one especially since it's her birthday?"

"Yeah." he replied grinning again. "How old is Mommy?" he asked.

"Twenty-four." Kurama replied carrying Mials to the dinning area near the kitchen.

"How old are you?" he asked. Kurama had to think about this.

"Three thousand one hundred… and five." he replied pensively. Mials mouth dropped. There was a long moment of silence. The look on Mials' face was the most hilarious and adorable thing Kurama had ever seen.

"Wow!" he exclaimed softly. "You're old!" Kurama just began to laugh hysterically. By the time he was done the breakfast was being placed on the table and his sides were hurting. He's already received odd looks from Aleira, Regina and Maha, not to mention his own son. He sat down next to Mials and partook in breakfast. Ceala soon joined.

It was late in the morning by the time Arwen came out. At the table sat Kurama and Mials. They seem to be drawing on some parchment.

"Well, there's sleeping beauty." said Kurama when he looked up to see her gazing at them.

"Mommy, come here!" called Mials. "Daddy's helping me make you a birthday present!" She came over smiling and looked at the drawing.

"Oh, it's wonderful, Mials!" she exclaimed as she looked at the childish drawing of everyone. She knelt down and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's you." he said pointing out people in the picture that was drawn in gray. "That's Daddy and me!" That was the three front and center. Then he pointed out everyone around them. "Why don't you give Mommy her present from you now, Daddy?" asked Mials to Kurama. He sighed heavy, but scooted the chair back and to the side to give room for Arwen to sit in his lap. She seem surprised, but overjoyed that he had a gift for her.

"Okay." he replied. "Come here, Mommy." he said patting his lap. She sat instantly. Mials giggled. Kurama set the small box on the table. "Open it." he whispered. Arwen took the string off and opened the box. Her eyes welled as she sat there frozen.

"Oh my God!" she whispered after a moment. Kurama watched her face. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed louder. Wondering what was the matter everyone else rushed in from different places in the house.

"I know we've got a child and I've already promised to marry you, but it doesn't seem right to be engaged without a proper ring." said Kurama. She looked him in the face. She arms when around his neck as she wept from being so overjoyed. After a long moment she let go. Kurama took the box from her hand. After taking the sliver and diamonded elegant ring out he took her left hand and slide it on her shaking ring finger. Her hands went to the sides of his face and she kissed him reverently. The others were just about in tears too. Even Maha was stirred.


	17. Such Sweet Sorrow

**Ch. 17- Such Sweet Sorrow**

The next day, Arwen was the first one up. She was making breakfast in the kitchen when Kurama came in.

"Good morning, beautiful." he greeted. She turned to look at him. Her eyes were all lit up. She was happier than she'd been in years.

"Good morning, my love." she replied. He came over and kissed her. "Where's Mials?" she asked after the sweet kiss.

"He's still asleep." said Kurama. "Why don't we take this opportunity since we're alone?" he whispered in her ear mischievously.

"Kurama, I'm cooking." she replied torn by this implication.

"After breakfast then." he stated. "We can get someone to distract Mials for a little while and go have some alone time."

"We'll have to go pretty far for that because he's not going to easily let us out of his sight." she mentioned. "It's too cold to just go find a place outside, but maybe the barn will do." He raised his brow.

"We'll if you insist." he sighed after a moment.

"So how long are you staying?" Arwen finally found the courage to ask. He took a deep breath. She knew this was a bad sign.

"Not long." he replied gloomily. He was just as disheartened by this situation as she was, but he had to do what he had to do. This was no longer about his own selfish ambitions or desires. He had to do what he had to do for his family no matter how much it hurt. He took her left hand in his as she stared up into his face. "I still have much to do, Arwen. I just had to come see you and Mials! I had to remind myself why I must work so hard! I had to give you something to remind you that I am serious about marrying! This has been hard on both of us. Believe that! I miss your face, your voice, simply being in your presents, and I've been angry at myself for not being here to take care of you and Mials and watch our son grow up!" Arwen knew he was sincere. This was him truthfully venting because he would never say any of this to anyone, but her. Maha was very good to Kurama and the closest thing he probably had to a best friend, but he was no Kuronue. Kuronue had been more like a brother to Kurama. Arwen didn't know what she's do without her sisters or Aleira.

"Don't." she said softly. "Don't be angry at yourself, Kurama. I know, I understand. I'm just happy you're here now. Even if it is for a little while, it's better than nothing." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You are a good woman, Arwen!" he whispered. "Such a good woman!" He kissed her on the top of the head. Soon they heard Mials wailing.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he cried. "Where are you?!"

"I'll get him." said Kurama. He let her go and went to Mials. Arwen smiled bitter sweetly.

After breakfast, the two snuck off to the barn. It was pretty chilly and the clouds threatened snow. It was a nice, big barn that stood in place of the old one. It opened with ease. Kurama closed the barn door behind them feeling slightly unnerved by being back in a barn after the incident years ago. He followed Arwen to the ladder to the loft. She began to climb it. She looked down to him.

"Come on." she said softly with a smile. He climbed up behind her nervously. He didn't like this ladder. Once they got up to the loft, Arwen too a blanket that they kept up there and laid it over a stack of hay. Kurama watched her carefully as she did this. She turned to him burning for him. The anticipation was killing her. She undid her dress and let it fall to the floor. She stood there before Kurama in a cream colored negligee that blew his mind. If he'd know she was wearing this under her dress it would have made him want to get out here faster.

"Do you like this?" she asked seductively. He nodded as he came closer. His mouth was dry and words failed him. The lace was practically see through and it was short, only going half way to her knees. There were slits that went up the thighs to the hips. He could tell she wasn't wearing panties. He ran his fingers over the lace. Arwen put her hands on his biceps. "I made this for our wedding night, but I feel bad that I didn't have anything for you yesterday."

"It's okay." he was finally able to peep.

"No, it's not." she corrected. "It was your birthday too, but no one paid you any mind. All the focus was on me and you gave me this gorgeous ring."

"Seeing you and Mials was gift enough." he replied. "You've given me so much already, Arwen."

"Let me give you a little more." she insisted in a seductive whisper.

"I won't argue with that." he said hotly as he came in for a kiss.

"Good." she sighed. With that her hands went to his hair pulling him into the kiss.

At a week's end, Kurama and Maha set off back to demon world after saying their bitter sweet goodbyes. Mials cried the whole time. Even with Kurama far out of range to hear him, Mials cried as he sat in his mother's lap in the sitting room. The cold seemed to penetrate through the thick walls of the house and thick glass of the windows. No warmth seem to come from the raging fire in the fire place. Arwen could see the snow falling outside the window as the sky grew dark.

"Shh!" she hushed sweetly as she stroked his golden locks.

"I want Daddy!" he sobbed. He was hysterical and inconsolable.

"Daddy will come back." she whispered. "I promise. Shh!" This kept up for a little while longer, but he eventually cried himself to sleep. Arwen felt more lonesome and helpless than ever. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She remained silent for the sake of her son. She stood up with her sleeping son in her arms. She held him tightly as she headed for her bed room.

"Arwen," came the voice of Regina in the dinning room as she passed, "dinner is almost ready." Arwen stopped and looked to her sister who was frozen there in the middle of setting the table. She seemed to worried.

"I'm not hungry." Arwen replied finally after a long moment. Then she continued on to the her room. She laid Mials down in her bed and tucked him in. A fire had already been started in her fire place. It was warm, but she shivered. She laid down next to her child and covered herself with the sheets and blankets. She held her son tightly as she drifted off to sleep.

When Kurama got back to the base he demanded not to be disturbed. He locked himself in his office and went to his desk. Memories played in his mind. He knew he had to bury the emotions that threatened to make him go back. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself. The image of his son's tear soaked face entered his mind, the wails of his son crying for his father to stay. Kurama's eyes snapped open filled with rage and pain. He suddenly turned over his desk in one simple move.

Arwen tried to carry on as normal for the sake of Mials. She felt odd though. At one point in late November, she fell ill. She thought it was just a stomach bug at first, but she remained queasy even after she began to get better. When she counted back to her last cycle she realized she was two weeks late.

While Mials napped one early December afternoon and they were all in the kitchen getting lunch ready, she forced herself to tell Regina, Ceala and Aleira the news.

"I think I'm pregnant." she announced. They all stopped their work and looked at her. They stared in silent shock for a long while.

"Damn it, Arwen!" snapped Regina. "What happened with that herbal stuff you said Kurama was taking that was supposed to….you know, keep this from not happening?!"

"I don't know!" snapped Arwen in return. "He said he'd been on it for a while! He made it clear he wasn't going to stop taking it till we are ready for another! Maybe he need to up the dosage because I'm two weeks late! Plus I've been sick! And breasts are killing me!"

"Let's not get upset about this." said Aleira calmly. "If you are pregnant again, Arwen, we will handle this together. We've done a good job with Mials so far. We'll just do it all over again. But this could be a false alarm. We are all under a lot of stress right now. Arwen you bare the most of it. The emotional stress could cause a false pregnancy." Regina sighed heavily. She came over to Arwen and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"We'll know within a few months." she whispered. "I'm sorry I snapped." She kissed Arwen on the temple and let her go. They all went back to making lunch. Arwen went to the dinning room to set the table.

As winter drew on, it became clear that this was no false alarm, but a very real pregnancy. Arwen still had not cycle and her body was changing again. Her breasts were tender and larger. Her lower stomach began to round as she got further along.

On one late February day, Mials kept staring at her as she was cleaning the sitting room. She glanced at him feeling his eyes on her. She was wondering what was wrong. He wasn't even playing with his toys at all today. Just staring at her. Finally she had enough of this.

"What is it, Mials?" she asked when she turned to face him. She came over and knelt down.

"Mommy, why are you getting fat?" he asked. Arwen chuckled. She sat down with him on the floor and stoked his face sweetly.

"I'm not getting fat." she replied. "I'm pregnant." she explained. He tilted his head inquisitively. "You're going to have a little brother or sister. There's a baby growing inside me. Just like you did."

"Really?!" he asked excitedly. "Is it in your belly?"

"It's right here." she said putting her hand on her baby bump. He scooted closer and moved her hand, pressing one ear to where it was. He sat there like this for a long, quiet moment. "Do you hear anything?" Arwen asked.

"I think I hear something." he said softly. "Thump, thump, thump."

"Like a heart beat?" she asked happily.

"Yeah!" he replied sitting up. He seemed really excited as he looked up into his mother's face. "Does Daddy know?"

"Not yet." she replied. "Aunt Regina has just left to demon world to tell him."

"So that's why she said goodbye." he exclaimed as if he's had some epiphany. "I thought she was going to the market." Arwen giggled, Mials joined her.

In demon world, Regina made it to the forest. She wore her travel cloak and carried a small satchel. She pushed the hood of her cloak back as she stared into the ominous woods. Finally she made herself just start down a path she found. It wasn't long before she was attacked by the plants. She recognized this type of attack as something Arwen would do and now wished she took a different route. She ducked and dodged as she ran for it. She saw a clearing ahead. She hoped it meant safety from the plants. When she reached it the ground gave way. She fell into a deep pit. She charged up to fly out using her powers, but suddenly began to feel drained as the roots in the ground began to wrap around her. The more she struggled the tighter they got and the weaker she felt.

"Help!" she screamed. "Help! Please!" She stopped fighting, but kept screaming. She put all her energy into screaming. It was all she knew she could do at this point. It felt like hours to her and she was going hoarse after a while.

"Regina?!" came the voice of Kurama as if by some miracle when she thought she could scream no longer.

"Please help!" she cried. The roots loosened and lifted her up. He took her hands and helped her out as she neared the top of the pit. She gasped for air as she sat before him after he rescued her.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked shocked.

"It's Arwen." said Regina shakily. "She sent me." He helped her to stand up. "You're not going to believe this, but she's pregnant."

"What?!" he snapped. "But I've been on the herbal supplement since a month before Mials was born. I don't understand how she could be…" He stopped and looked at her worried and confused. "Are you sure?!"

"It's been four months." said Regina. "She's had no cycle. She's been sick and her boobs are getting big. She's getting that baby belly again. It's happened. Maybe your supplement isn't strong enough. Maybe you missed a dose. I don't know, but she is pregnant!" Kurama sighed heavily.

"What does she want me to do?" he asked. "Return and stay with her?"

"She's not asking anything of you." Regina replied sensing the pressure he felt. "She just wanted you to know. She said it's your right to know." He stood there for a moment looking at the ground taking it in. He looked up to Regina after a long moment.

"Let me lead you out." he stated. "Tell Arwen I have heard the message and that I will come see her as soon as possible."

"I will." replied Regina. They began to walk out. She then realized that her satchel was missing. "Damn it!" she exclaimed. Kurama looked at her. "My bag! Your damn plants have lost me my bag. It had my food and water in it. And I didn't bring any money." He chuckled, but took out a small pouch from his pocket.

"This should be enough to get you whatever you need on you way back." he said handing it to her. They came to the end of the forest and parted ways.


End file.
